The Next Generation
by blacknblu30
Summary: It's been a decade since Marci and Jax met, a decade since they made all the life changing decisions to get them to where they are. The boys are now 16 and starting to grow into themselves as problems arrive for them. I'll still have Jax and Marci as the main characters along with the boys, please read Changes first so you're not lost to anything I refer 2.
1. Decade Later

**DISCLAIMER: I'M NOT AS COOL AS KURT SUTTER, HE OWNS WHO AND WHAT BELONGS IN THE THE SHOW.**

Marci sat at the now familiar table, watching as the girls played on the old play area that Jax had the prospects fix up about two years ago. It was hard to believe that she moved here about 10 years ago, that she fell in love all those years ago. She heard the sound of motorcycles pull up onto the lot and watched as Bradley and Abel pulled up next to the other bikes, most likely just having dropped off their girls after school. She watched as they pulled their tee shirts off and slipped into a work shirt. As per the agreement, Jax and Marci helped them pay for the bikes if they worked at the shop after school to pay for the gas and insurance.

"Hey momma." Marci smiled as Bradley sat next to her and pulled out a cigarette.

"Hey you. Hey Abel."

"Hey, Mom."

Marci smiled as she listened to her boys talk about what they did at school. A few years ago, they had almost lost Bradley. Leroy had came to Charming, looking for her mom when he figured out he had a kid. Everyone in Charming was on her side though, they all knew them and the Lawyer that always brought his BMW in represented her in the hearing, giving her custody of Bradley. Telling Bradley and Abel was hard, the twins were only three at the time so they were oblivious to it, of course.

"Well, Dad wants us to fix an engine since they are on a run. Catch ya at home." Abel stated as the boys finished their smoke and each gave her a kiss on her cheeck.

Marci nodded and than turned to watched the girls, who were now five. They started school this year and Marci cried as they walked into the school. Finding out about them was a shock, they were still figuring out Wendy and than at one point, Tara had showed up when her father had passed. That was a rough year. Tara had tried everything she could to get Jax back and she had some creepy ATF guy following her around. Jax had been truthful with Marci though when Tara a tried to seduce him and it almost worked after he shot the guy. No one else knew what had happened, except Lyla. Lyla was her saving grace. That girl helped her through so damn much.

"Hey babe, I have to go with the guys. Problems with Tacoma."

Marci turned to look up at Jax and smiled, "That's alright. The boys can help with the girls and they're in school so we'll be fine, babe. Just hurry home."

He leaned down and kissed her, "Don't I always. I'm gonna say good bye to the girls."

She nodded and watched as he walked over to their girls. She never thought she'd love a man as much as she did Jax, that he could love her back. The day she took his last name was one of the top ten days of her life. She watched as the girls hugged their daddy and than he walked over to his bike and hopped on. He waved to her and help up the sign for "I love you", something that was started a decade ago for when they had to be apart. A way to let the other know how they felt. She help up her hand and smiled as he drove off the lot with Juice and Happy for the ride, followed by about five others.

"You boys gonna be home for dinner?" she asked, getting up and heading towards the bay they were in.

"Yeah, Tig is helping us lift the engine and then we'll be home. Is it alright if I take Amy out after dinner?" Bradley asked, not looking up for helping Abel hook up the engine.

"Yes, but it's school in the morning, so please do not to late and please don't make me a grandma."

The boys chuckled as Tig walked up to help them lift the engine.

"Anna, Ally...let's go girls."

Marci watched as two girls with blonde, curly hair ran up to her and wrapped their little arms around her legs. She looked down and saw two pairs of blue eyes looking up at her. "You wanna help make dinner for Bradley and Abel?"

She watched as their eyes light up.

"Can we have spaghetti?" Ally asked

"Oh yea, with your toast, mommy. I wanna sprinkle the tasty stuff." Anna added.

Marci laughed, "Yes and yes, girls."

They all piled into the SUV that Jax had traded his truck in for. When she told him that she would trade the charger he looked at her like he just told her their dog died, which made her laugh. He told her that car wasn't going anywhere as she would need it again and he only got the truck because Wendy was pregnant with Abel. Marci drove the familiar path to the house they had to add too when she was pregnant with the girls, adding on another room for them. Knowing the boys would be probably be out as soon as they patched, staying at the clubhouse, Jax and Marci knew the girls would get their own room soon enough. She pulled into the drive and then they got out of the car. Since the girls did their homework at the shop, wanting to spend time with Jax, they went into the backyard to play with the dog they had adopted a few months ago as a birthday present to the girls. Marci sat the meat out and put it in water to thaw and than went to the backyard. "Girls, you still wanna help?"

"No..." was heard in unison and so Marci went back in and opened the window so she could listen to the girls while she cooked. She put everything on and than sat down on the patio in back to smoke while waiting on the noodles.

"Mom, I'm here." She heard Abel yell as the front door opened.

She looked up at him, noticing how much Abel looked like Jax. He had the same blonde hair and the same blue eyes, hell nothing on him resembled Wendy. Gemma told her it was a Teller thing, except for his hair color, Jax looked just like JT and Thomas did as well.

"Hey, baby. Bradley go get Amy?"

"Yeah, she called and asked him to come early."

Marci nodded, knowing the situation. Bradley had come to her and Jax with suspension about the girl about two years ago. He knew something was going on at home, but couldn't figure out what it was. While Marci and Jax didn't know the story as they knew Bradley would tell him if they needed to; they did know Amy called him all time during the night and they would sometimes wake up to the sound of his bike leaving the drive.

"And what's Hannah doing tonight?"

Abel smiled, putting out his cigarette. "Her dad gave her a curfew for the year. She can't come out during the week and can only be out till 1030 on weekends. I think he doesn't like me, just not sure if it's because I'm white or because of the club."

"That's really sad, and I know with Leroy showing up all those years ago, it doesn't help. It'll get better, your dad and I are proof of that, Abel."

He smiled and kissed her head as he got up, "I know. I'm gonna wash up for dinner."

Marci nodded, following him in so she could check on the noodles.

* * *

Bradley pulled up to the corner across from Amy's house. Amy and her family had moved her right after he turned 14 and she clicked with him and Abel instantly. He knew now that misfits tend to know, they tend to seek each other out. Abel not having a mom and his dad being in the club, Bradley not having a dad and his sister taking him in, and Amy, who was being sexually and physically abused by her stepfather. He couldn't tell his mom and stepfather as he didn't know how they would take it.

Well, that's a lie, he knew how they'd take it. The club would take care of it. He didn't want to scare Amy as he really liked her and by the time she told him what was happening, he was in too deep, cared to much for her. He watched as she opened her window carefully and climbed out of the house. She ran as fast as she could and climbed onto his bike, not saying a word. He gave her the extra helmet and looked at her. "Where?"

"Your house. I wanna talk to your mom. She may be able to understand, giving how she had you."

Amy watched as his eyes got big as he took in what she said, what she meant. He nodded and turned to the front, starting his bike. The ride was silent and he noticed Abel was home when they pulled up.

"Momma..." he stated, taking Amy's hand and leading her into the house.

"Hey, we made two plates, baby. Hey Amy."

"Hi Mrs. Teller."

Marci noticed the withdrawn look on her brother and looked at him, questioning him. He shook his head to get her to let it go and than finished cleaning up the kitchen. Abel came back into the kitchen upon hearing Bradley and Amy, leaving the girls in their room. He loved the hell out of those girls and knew when they started the boy thing that he and Bradley were gonna have to fight Jax for the right to shoot the guy that hurts either one.

"Hey, everything ok?" he asked when noticing the look on his friend's face. Abel knew Bradley had a thing for their friend and to see them both so downtrodden, well that didn't sit well with him.

"Momma, can Abel and I take the girls for icecream? Y'know...in the charger."

Abel and Marci looked at him, both trying to figure out why he wanted them out. Marci looked at Amy, who was silently asking her to let the boys take the twins.

"Alright, but not too late, Bradley. They have school tomorrow."

Bradley got up and grabbed the keys, Abel following him to get the girls. Marci sat down and waited for Amy, knowing the girl needed a mom. Her mom wasn't much of one, but that was because she worked all the time, leaving Amy with her stepfather. Amy sat, looking down at her hands in her lap. She knew Bradley's mom was waiting on her, she just didn't know how to start.

"Are you alright?"

Amy looked up and Marci saw the tears falling down her cheek. "I'm pregnant."

Marci felt the color drain from her face. She blinked, trying to calm herself down. "It's not..."

Amy shook her head, "No, not Bradley...Aaron."

She whispered the last part, but Marci heard it. She could feel the anger at what the girl's stepfather did. She wrapped that poor girl into her arms and held her, "Oh, Amy. It's going to be alright."

"No it's not. He told me to get out. He told me that I was a whore and if I wanted to have biker filth than I should go live like the croweaters. That was all I was good for anyway."

Marci leaned back and cupped the girls face in hands. "You want this baby?"

Amy nodded 'yes', "How'd you do it? Y'know with Bradley's dad."

Marci closed her eyes and sighed, now knowing why this girl was here. She opened them and saw the teen looking at her for answers. "I think it's time I tell you a story. Before I do, I want you to know that I will help you, Jax too. We will figure it out, find you a place. He's not here for a few days so you can stay with us. Now, I'm going to tell you how I coped, how I took care of a baby before I was ready."

* * *

Jax pulled up onto the lot in Tacoma, feeling like something was off back home. He knew he and Marci were fine. They had the same stamina as they did all those years ago and his love grew for her everyday. Ally and Anna just added to it. He took his helmet off and led the men into the party that was already under way. Jax walked over to one of the table and sat with Happy and Chibs. This visit wasn't the usual check up, they were having problems with some white supremests and so they had came up here to try to talk to them. Jax smiled in thanks as one of the girls gave him a beer and then sat next to Juice. Kozik, who recently took up the SAA position up here, sat next to him. He filled them in on all the encounters they had with the Aryans and some guy named Ethan Zobelle.

"Fuck..." Jax stated as he jumped and spilt beer all over his lap. He turned to see the girl next to him.

"Why did you touch me?"

He watched as her eyes got big and she struggled with something to say.

"Jax, she's new. She didn't know. Lindsey, he's got an old lady back home and doesn't endulge, darlin'." Kozik explained to the brunette at their table.

Jax watched her eyes get big, "I am so sorry. My friend's been coming here for a long time and she got me in. She's sick tonight and one of the girls said you liked fresh meat and if I could get the President of the MC than I was in for life."

Jax grinned, "Who told ya that, darlin? My wife would cut my dick off if I got it wet."

Lindsey pointed to a group at the other end of the room. Jax looked over, the others as well. Juice and Happy chuckled as Jax swore. They watched as he walked up to the girls and stood in front of one. "I believe you are to inform the new pussy about her place, not get beer thrown on her. Ima I thought you died, Marci will be thrilled you're still here."

"She may be thrilled, but I will get you again, Jackson."

* * *

Amy and Marci had just finished talking when she heard the charger pull up. They watched from the front porch as the boys pulled the sleeping twins out of the back and carried them into their room.

"Will he hate me?" Amy whispered.

Marci looked at the teen next to her. "I don't think so. I thought Jax would hate me. I was so damn scared, Amy. I was already in love with him and I was having to tell him that not only had I lied but Bradley was my brother, not my son."

Amy smiled, "Well, he didn't hate you. What did he do?"

Marci smiled as she thought back to the day she told Jax about Bradley, "He kissed me."

"Who kissed you?" Bradley asked as he and Abel joined the girls on the porch.

"Jax. I told her about ya, baby. She's staying here till your dad gets home."

"Do I get to know what happened?" Abel asked, looking at everyone.

"Aaron raped me, Abel. I'm pregnant."

Marci watched her boys' reaction to finally hearing what was silently known. She knew they would want to hurt the guy and was glad that Amy wasn't an old lady, not yet anyway, or they weren't in the club yet.

"I'm gonna hurt him." both boys said at once and Marci was hoping Jax and the guys would get home before Abel and Bradley ended up in jail.

_**Well, so many of you asked for a sequel, so here we go. I will try to update more since I have a month before I have to take some summer classes. I hope to update like I did last time where I write as long as it flows and you get it faster. please let me know what you think of this first chapter and if you wish for me to continue.-Brianna**_


	2. Someone Comes Home

After the meeting that night, Jax walked out so he could call Marci. It was something he had always done since they married. He'd go on a run, hold the meeting, and call his wife right before he turned in. As he got to the table and sat down, pulling out a cigarette, the new girl walked up and motioned for a seat.

"Can I have one?"

Jax nodded, not saying anything and handed his pack and lighter out for her. She took it, smiling in thanks and he watched as she lit it.

"I'm really sorry about earlier. I take it you know Ima."

Jax smiled, taking a drag of his cigarette. "You could say that. Before I met my wife, I was all for the play, darlin'. My family's my world and Ima never got past the fact I didn't want her after Marci."

The brunette smiled, "That's really cool. My mom, from what I hear, was a junkie who gave me up when I was a baby. By the time I tracked her, though, she had passed and her daughter had moved out of Oakland."

"Oakland, huh." Jax stated, taking another drag.

She nodded, "Yeah, Her last name was Duncan, or something...anyway. No one could tell me where the daughter went so I gave up. I met Brandy, my friend, and she told me she could help me. I came here and the men help me as long as I help them."

Jax nodded, trying not to give anything away. He smiled as he heard his phone beep and picked up his phone, flipping it open. _"Hope ur ok, call when able. I have news 3 u, Marci."_

"Your wife?"

Jax nodded and pushed the number on his speed dial for home. He waited as he heard the ring and then Lindsey watched as his whole face lit up, knowing his wife answered the phone. Jax nodded as she waved and left, saying hello to his wife.

"You make it ok?"

"Yeah, just got outside actually. Ima's here."

"Jax, I swear to God, she tries anything I will drive up there and kick her ass."

Jax chuckled, taking out another smoke. "She kinda already did. Got the new girl to try something. I was surprised, jumped, and spilled beer all over her and me."

"She ok?"

Jax smiled, this is why he loved her. She was a lot like his mom, making sure family was alright no matter how they got to be family. "Yeah, she was sorry. They didn't tell her I was married. She seems nice though, only here because she didn't have anywhere. Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course. You know you can ask me anything, babe."

"Your mom ever have more kids other than you and Bradley?"

He waited for her to answer and didn't know how to take what ever answer she gave.

"I'm not sure. I can think of one time, when I was about eight that she may have had one. I do know she went to the hospital, saying she was very sick and that's why she gained weight. When she came back, she was fine. Why, Jackson?"

He heard her chuckle as he groaned into the phone, "Lindsey, the new girl, went to Oakland to find her mom. The mom died before she got there and said she had a daughter. She said her last name was Duncan, Marci."

He heard her take a breath and waited as she took in what he told her.

"Bring her home, Jax. If she's family, she doesn't need to be a croweater and we could help her. Please."

Jax nodded, "Alright, I will. What's your news? No more babies, right?"

They had decided on no more once they found out both girls were coming. He heard her sigh.

"Well, yes and no. Before I tell you, keep your mind open and please don't yell."

Jax furrowed his brow, "What's wrong, Marci?"

"Amy's pregnant."

* * *

Marci sat on the couch with her beer, waiting for Jax to answer her. He'd been quiet a long time and she had checked on the girls on the way to the living room. She knew what he was thinking, that one of the boys had knocked her up. She wanted to hear his reaction before telling Amy's story, having gotten permission to tell her husband from the girl. Amy was in Bradley's room, sleeping. Abel had rode over to Gemma's to help with something since Clay had passed of a heart attack about three months ago. "Jax, say something."

She heard a breath, like he was coming back to her. "Which one?"

She smiled, knowing she was right. Her husband thought one of the boys were in trouble, always a daddy. "Neither. She was raped, Jackson, by Aaron."

She waited, knowing he now needed to process everything. She knew he figured out Bradley knew what had happened, that was the story he was keeping from them.

"Where is she?"

"Here. Aaron called her a biker whore and told her to go live with the croweaters. I couldn't kick her out with no where to go. She wants to try to keep it."

She knew Jax ran his hand down his face as he always did when not knowing how to handle something.

"Do you know how long? Did Brad and Abel know?"

She nodded her head, "Bradley has known the whole time, Abel found out tonight after the girls went to sleep. What do we do, Jax?"

He let out a sigh, "Help her, that's about all we can do, darlin'. Y'know Brad is in love with her, don't you?"

"Yes, and I'm scared he and Abel will do something before you get home to bail them out."

"Alright, I'll try to hurry this trip along. Try to keep our boys safe, baby. I love you."

She smiled, "I never get tired of hearing you say that, Jax. I love you to."

She could hear his smile as he replied with a "Me too." before hanging up. That's how they always ended their conversations, no good byes, just I love you. She finished her beer by the time Abel had gotten home from his grandmother's. He silently walked in after nodding to his stepmom and got into a shower before crashing for the night. Marci followed his lead, taking her own shower and then laying on her bed. She rolled over and pulled Jax's pillow over to her, hugging it close and breathing in her husband's scent as she drifted off to nothingness.

* * *

Jax hung up the phone and walked back in to find Lindsey. He wanted to tell her about what him and Marci discussed. He found her talking with Juice, on his lap, and smiled. Juice would be happy, it seemed, to have her come back with them. He walked over and sat next to Juice, who nodded.

"Hey, Jax."

Jax nodded, "Lindsey."

She turned, startled that he would acknowledge her. "Yeah?"  
"My wife wanted to know if you wanted to come with us. She's from Oakland and her last name was Duncan."

Jax watched as the brunette's eyes widened as she took in what he told her. He smiled as he watched Juice out of the corner of his eye, knowing he was right about his friend.

"Really, her last name's Duncan?"

Jax nodded, "Yes, her and my stepson moved to Charming about 10 years ago. He mother had just passed away and she wanted a change of scenery. She never told anyone where they went, but that's a difficult subject."

Lindsey smiled, "Thank you, Jax. I would be happy to go with you guys. Now I really feel bad; if she really is my sister, I just tried to feel her husband up."

Both men chuckled as she blushed a bit.

"I told her that because I told her Ima was here and she convinced you to do it. She wanted to make sure you were alright, and that was before I told her what you told me outside."

She let out a breath and Juice laid his hand on her knee. "Come home with us, babe. You could ride with me."

Jax watched her eyes light up and look around to Juice, "Alright, I'll come. I have to tell Brandy though."

The men nodded, "Juice take her to her house to get some stuff. We're leaving in the morning, something came up with the boys and I wanna get back before I have to bail them out."

"What happened?"

Jax just shook his head and got up, heading to his room for the night. When he opened the door, he saw Ima laying on the bed, naked.

"Jesus, don't you ever quit?"

She knew he was mad, but a mad Jax was good in bed, so she went with it. "Never." She whispered as she walked up to him. Jax grabbed her wrists and turned her into the hallway, slamming the door and locking it up behind him. He shrugged out of his cut and tore his shirt over his head, heading into the bathroom for a shower. He let his pants fall to the ground and climbed in, letting the water cascade over his body. He couldn't wait to get home, to hold his wife, to hold his babies, and to help his boys. He knew Bradley would take this harder than Abel, but Abel was a lot like him. He needed to get home before they killed someone. That someone, he knew, was going to be Amy's stepfather, and it wasn't going to be pretty. That poor girl, having to go through that. He knew Bradley enough to know that boy was going to help her all the way through this, even taking on some of the hardship. Jax sighed as he finished washing and got out. He wrapped the towel around his waist and walked into his room to grab a pair of boxers. He pulled them up and then climbed into his bed as sleep overcame him.

* * *

Marci woke up to the sound of noise in the kitchen. She sat up and looked at the time, 9:30. With the boys old enough to drive, they would often take turns with the girls, helping them get dressed and then Gemma would take them to school. Gemma was taking them after school today so that Marci could take Amy to the doctor. She climbed out of her bed and headed into the kitchen to see Gemma finishing up a pot of coffee.

"I was just about to wake you." Gemma stated, handing a cup to Marci.

"Thanks, everyone get up ok? The boys let me sleep in since I talked to Jax till late."

Gemma nodded and they sat at the kitchen table. "Yes, Ally and Anna were up and ready to go. Amy braided their hair in pigtails for the boys so they wouldn't have to wake you. She's a good kid. Didn't know you let her stay over."

She saw Gemma's smile and sighed, "They didn't tell you then?"

Gemma looked at her concerned, sitting her coffee on the table. "About?"  
"It's not my place to really tell, Gemma. She's in a spot and needs a place to stay. I let her stay here and am taking her to the doctor this afternoon."

Gemma nodded. Marci was a lot like her and didn't share anything unless they knew they could.

"She pregnant?"

Marci just nodded and Gemma sighed, "Bradley's?"

"I wish, that would be a lot better than what it is. She wants to keep it though, Gemma. I talked to Jax and he knows why she's here. We're going to try to help her. She came to me, she looked so damn helpless last night. She slept in Bradley's room with him. I don't know if I'm more worried for her or Bradley tell ya the truth. What I do know is Jax is cutting the trip and coming home. I don't want to be the one to have to bail them out, not for this."

Gemma knew when Marci mentioned jail that whatever happened with Amy was serious. She knew her grandson's, they learned how to protect through Jax and the club. Whoever hurt their friend was going to pay and hopefully Abel and Bradley wouldn't go to jail for murder.

* * *

Bradley and Abel pulled up to the school with Amy behind Bradley as always. They took their helmets off and Abel smiled when he saw Hannah heading his way. While his brother went after the tall model type, you know, long white, milky legs that went for miles, blonde hair, and the big blue eyes; Abel went for shorter, slender girls. Hannah wasn't expected by any means. Her dad was the new lawyer in town, and Abel never knew what hit him. The day that beautiful black girl walked into the school, everything stopped for him. He has seen nothing but her for the last few months. She walked right up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist and he put his around her, holding her close to him.

"I missed you." he whispered into he ear.

"Missed you too." She whispered back as she looked up at him.

Abel leaned in and gave her a kiss on her forehead as the bell rang, signaling for students to head to homeroom. Bradley took Amy's hand while Abel led Hannah into the school. "You ready?"  
She took a deep breath and looked up at him, "You with me, yea?"

He pulled her to him and laid his head on hers, "As long as you want me, Amy."

When he pulled back, he saw tears in her eyes. He lifted his hand to wipe her cheek, "We'll get through this. Momma and Jax will help, Abel and the rest of my family too. I love you Amy."

She smiled and did something she hadn't before, she kissed his lips. "I love you too, Bradley."

He smiled and led her into the school. Bradley watched as people stared at Abel and Hannah. Charming was all about the gossip and the biker's kid with a girl of color was apparently gossip. Sure, he was half black and he was sure people looked down on his mom, sister, for him; however, he also knew that she taught him and Abel to look passed the boundary of race and skin, Jax too. Watching how prejudices were fought between his parents, made both him and Abel happy to be the men they were because of it. He knew Abel was surprised about Hannah and Jax had talked to both of them about their girls. He was very open with Bradley and Abel about their questions and issues and both were glad to have a man like him step to help them become great men. Abel turned and winked at Bradley as he led Hannah into their homeroom, Bradley and Amy heading to the other end of the hall to theirs.

* * *

Marci met the boys and Amy at the shop to meet Gemma to take the girls. Ally and Anna had convinced their mother to let them stay with their grandmother, and Marci was grateful since Jax and Juice pulled up with some girl right as the boys parked their bikes. They got off and walked over to Marci, Amy sitting next to Bradley, who wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Hey, sweetie. Almost ready?" Marci asked, looking at the girl across from her.

Amy sighed and nodded, "Yeah in a bit."

"Hey darlin'."

The boys and Amy watched as Marci ran up to Jax and wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, kissing his lips, the boys used to the welcome routine of their parents. Jax put his arms under her ass and kissed her back. When air was needed, he laid his forehead to hers. "Oh I missed you, Marci."

She smiled, "I missed you, too. The girls are with your mom tonight."

She watched the color darken in Jax's eyes. "Good, I could use some quiet. What about the boys?"

She shrugged as he let her slid off him, slowly. "I'm sure we could get a few hours alone somehow."

Jax nodded, taking her hand and leading her to the table where their kids were.

"DADDY..."

He smiled and turned as his girls ran up to him and wrapped their arms around his legs. He knelt down and held them to him. "Oh my ladies, I missed you. Were you good for your momma?"

They nodded, "Yes." Ally answered.

"Bradley and Abel took us for icecream." Anna added.

"Oh yeah, you gonna be good for Grandma Gemma?"

They both nodded excited to be going to their grandmother's. Jax stood and hugged his mom.

"Hey, baby. Good trip?"

He nodded, "It was alright. Have you seen Juice and the girl?"

Gemma nodded, "Yeah, who is she?"

Jax turned to Marci, who shrugged. He turned back to his mom, "Not sure yet."

Gemma nodded and then he watched as she led the girls to her SUV for the night. As he nodded to his boys, they got up and went to work on the engine with Tig. Marci kissed him again after he said hello to Amy and then led Amy off to the doctor. After they pulled out, Jax looked over at his boys. He watched as Abel said something to Bradley and then Bradley shook his head as they got to work on the rebuilding the engine. He knew Bradley would come when he needed and as he watched knew at one time, Jax didn't know what to do either. His situation was different with Marci, but with Wendy and Abel, it was kinda the same. Sure he didnt' love Wendy and probably never did, but when she got pregnant, Jax was in shock for a long while. He got up and walked into the clubhouse to find Juice and Lindsey to see about getting started on how to figure out his wife and the new girl.

* * *

Marci sat with Amy and watched as she looked at the clock, watching the second hand tick away. She took her hand and leaned into her, "No matter what happens, Bradley and Abel will be here with you. Jax and I will do what we can."

Amy nodded as her name was called by the nurse. She didn't let go of Marci's hand, so the woman went in with her. Marci stood back as Amy went to the scale and the bathroom for the normal routine and then followed the nurse back to the room. She waited outside while Amy changed and then came in with the nurse.

"Hey, Amy. How are we doing today?"

Marci sat in the chair and nodded to her. Amy took a deep breath and let it out. "Been better."

The nurse nodded, "Alright, you feel like answering questions?"

Amy looked at Marci, who answered. "Um, I may help with the answers if that's alright."

The nurse nodded and than looked back to Amy.

"Last period?"

"Three weeks ago."

"Alright, since you're pregnant I have to ask about partners."

"Just one." she whispered.

The nurse looked at Marci, who looked at Amy. Amy nodded, silently asking her to explain. Marci took a deep breath and looked at the nurse.

"Jenny, What I tell you is confidential, right?"

"Of course, Marci. You should know that. It's Bradley or Abel, right?"

Marci shook her head, causing the nurse to look at her in confusion. Marci sighed, "Her stepfather abused her, raped her."

The nurse looked back at Amy, who nodded at what Marci stated. Jenny looked back at Marci.

"Charges?"

Marci scoffed, "Can't. Aaron called her a whore and told her if she wanted the biker to go live with croweaters. He's going to turn this around and Bradley will get it, Jenny. Amy and my brother are alright with this. I know how he feels as I talked to him last night while Amy was sleeping. She's staying with us for now, and you know Charming. Abel's already getting shit for Hannah."

Jenny nodded sadly and looked back at Amy. "Well we took a test to be sure and ours was positive as I'm sure you know. The doctor wants to see you, though. Give me a few minutes."

They sat in silence as they waited for the Doctor. The hospital had started using both doctors from there and here at the office and Marci wasn't sure which one would be with Amy for the next few months. On the way, she did tell Amy that nothing about this is scary, as far as appointments go. It was routine and nothing to feel upset about. She also told Amy that she requested a female doctor due to the abuse. Amy was very glad that she did. A knock on the door made both girls look as it opened. "Miss Johnson, how are we today?"

"I'm alright I guess."

The doctor nodded, sitting the chart on the counter. "Good, now. We have to take a look at you to see if everything looks alright. This is pretty much the only time except for when we get closer to delivery and maybe the ultrasounds. I'm Dr. Knowles, but please feel free to call me Tara."

Marci took a breath in and the doctor turned to her, "You alright?"

Marci nodded, "Yes, sorry. Do I need to leave while you check on her?"

The doctor shook her head, "If she wants you here then it's fine. Are you her mother?"

"No ma'am, my sons are friends with her and she asked me to come with her."

"I want her here." Amy stated.

"Alright, than she's here. Let's get started."

_**Alright and chapter two, hope you like it and please leave comments, I really wanna know what you think about it as we go.-Brianna**_


	3. A Sad Choice Is Made

"Hey, you want to come eat with us? Meet Marci, she had an errand to run with Amy." Jax asked as he walked in and spotted Juice and the girl.

She looked hesitant at Juice, who smiled, and than turned back to Jax. "Sure, I can do that. Do you have someplace I can bathe?"

Jax smiled as he watched Juice lead her back to his room and shower. He sat at the bar and took a beer from one of the girls, smiling as he saw Bradley and Abel walk in. They were wiping their hands as they picked up a water each before heading over to Jax. He knew his boys were upset about Amy, he could tell by the way they held themselves. Bradley was taking it harder, most likely because he loved her.

Abel did too, but Hannah more. That was a gossip column, apparently everyone in Charming had to be in his son's business with the girl. He thought she was a doll and had told Abel on many occasions to fuck everyone and just be. Helping those boys come into their own had been a blessing and Jax was able to help them. Clay had helped him greatly when JT had died and he was glad he got to pass on that wisdom.

"Hey dad, the engine's finished for today. We were about to head home and meet Mom and Amy." Abel stated, sitting next to his dad with Bradley leaning over the bar on the other side.

Jax nodded, "How you holdin' up, champ?" he asked, looking at his stepson.

Bradley sighed, "Alright I guess. I'm guessing momma told you to get home before we got arrested."

Jax chuckled, "I raised you and she knows it. You can't kill him, Bradley. No matter what he did, you go to jail now you can't help her."

Bradley nodded and headed back outside, not saying a word.

"He talk to you?" Jax asked, turning to his son.

Abel shook his head, "Hasn't really talked to anyone, dad? I want to hurt that fucker for what he did. Bradley loves her, that I know, and she loves him too. How are we going to help her? He called her a croweater, dad. She's never even really kissed Bradley, not publicly anyway."

Jax nodded, "Marci told me. All we can do is be there for both of them Abel. How's Hannah?"

Jax watched his son's face light up before he answered. "Great. Her dad's an ass and wont let her come out. Gave her all kinds of rules now that school's started. I really hate that I can't seem to fix it."

Jax put his hand to Abel's shoulder and his son turned to look at him. "Just be there. If she needs you, she'll tell you and if it's meant to be, y'all will get through it. She's a great girl, Abel. Her dad just needs do figure out that his daughter picked a great man, not matter what he looks like or who is family is."

"Thanks, dad."

Jax smiled at his son. "No problem, kid. Let's get home."

Abel smiled and than the Teller men walked out to their bikes to head home.

* * *

Marci hadn't said anything else while they were in that room with Dr. Knowles. She could tell by the doctor's reaction that she didn't know just who Marci was, and Marci knew she was going to have to tell Jax who Amy's doctor was. Amy, she knew, could feel the tension coming off her while the doctor was in the room. They pulled up to see all three bikes in their spots, waiting for the SUV to join them. As Marci parked the car, all three men came out to greet them.

"Something smells good." Amy stated as she shut the car door.

"Dad decided we were having steak and to get started before momma got home. How was the appointment?" Bradley asked, taking the girl into his arms.

Jax pulled Marci too him as Abel went out back to check on the meat, leaving his friend to talk. Abel knew she was uncomfortable with this, but also knew she was closer to Bradley. They'd tell him eventually and Marci looked a little off. Something happened at the appointment and Abel wasn't sure he wanted to know what it was. Abel heard his phone beep, signaling a text and unlocked the screen, _Come get me, please. _It was Hannah. Not thinking, he went back out to the front. "Hannah needs me, I gotta go."

"Wait, Abel." Marci stated, holding his wrist.

Abel looked at his mom and she saw the urgency in his eyes. "I don't know what's wrong, mom. She just texted asking me to get her. Please..."

Marci nodded and let go of his hand. The mother in her wanted to hold him, make the pain go. She knew he was having a hard time with this. She looked up as Jax pulled her closer to him, "He'll be ok, yea?"

Jax smiled and kissed her forehead, "Yes, they both will." He then pulled her to the backyard so that Bradley could talk to Amy.

Bradley was thankful his parents left and sat down with Amy on the porch. "What happened?"

Amy looked out into the yard and sighed, "It was fine. Your mom did a lot of the talking till the doctor came in. Something about the doctor made her uncomfortable. I like her though, Marci said that was all that mattered. Baby's due in the middle of June, so I'll be big come summer."

"You'll still be beautiful to me, babe." He whispered, turning her face and kissing her.

* * *

Jax led his wife out back and sat at the patio table to keep an eye on the grill. He knew something besides Abel, Bradley, and the girls were bothering her. "What's wrong?"

She turned back to him and sighed. "Tara's back. She's Amy's doctor."

Jax ran his hand down his face and sighed. "Did she say anything?"  
Marci shook her head, "I don't think she knew who I was, Jax. She thought I was Amy's mother. I don't know if I can go with Amy anymore. What do we do? I can't hit her, Jax. She's a really good doctor and the only female in the unit willing to work both at the office and hospital. Jenny told me not many wanted the pay cut from not being ER. She can't have a male doctor, not with the abuse."

Jax leaned over the took his wife's face in his hands, kissing her lips softly. "We'll figure it out. We could get Lyla, may she could help. Gemma will kill her the second she sees her. I don't think mom ever forgave her for running out. Maybe Wendy also."

Marci smiled. Jax was right, there were other girls to help. After that day when she met Wendy and they talked it over with Gemma and Abel, the woman came to the house and was never alone with him. Abel didn't want to be without Marci and Jax while he was with a woman he didn't know and they were alright with that. After about a year, though, Abel and Wendy went to the park and did things alone. Marci felt a little jealous till one day when he fell and hurt himself at the park and Wendy told her she yelled for his "mommy Marci" till she got to the hospital to meet them.

"Alright. What do you want with the steak?"

Jax smiled, kissing her again. "All done, darlin'. The boys put the corn on and Bradley fried the potatoes. I just need to put the meat on the plate and then we're ready to eat."

"That sounds wonderful." Marci stated, watching her man as he finished cooking the steak.

* * *

Abel rode and parked on the street in front of Hannah's house. He heard a lot of yelling and then Hannah ran out and jumped on the back of his bike, her parents coming out behind her.

"Just go, please." She whispered as she took his helmet from him.

Abel shook his head and got off. He knew she loved her parents dearly and they her, but he also knew he couldn't break up a family. He walked up to her father and stopped in front of him.

"Can you please tell me what is so darn bad about me? Why you wont let me be with her?"

He watched as her dad looked at him and cocked his eyebrow. "You really need to ask me that? I know what your dad's into, boy. My daughter doesn't need to be with filth like that. I'm a respectable lawyer and my dau..."

"So it's really about your reputation. If you haven't noticed, my father and uncles haven't done anything illegal since I was five. He only goes on runs when he has too, they all do. Sure I have family all over as we have different chapters to the club and yes, we have half naked girls who think they have a chance with him, let alone everyone else. I'm white and my dad's a biker, I have a bike, so naturally I'm trash. My mom doesn't even have to work although he wouldn't give two shits if she did. My dad owns the mechanic shop we all work at and it's the best in the area, tell me Mr. Jones, why is it so hard to believe that maybe, just maybe, I wanna be with her too."

Hannah came up and took Abel's hand, standing next to him. Her father looked between the two and than looked back to Abel. "If she goes with you, she never comes back." With that, he walked back into his house, his wife following.

Abel turned to Hannah, to see her crying. "Oh, baby...please don't cry."

He pulled her to him, taking his helmet off as he held her till she calmed down. She looked up at him after she calmed a bit, "Where will I go?"

Abel looked into her eyes and knew what he had to do. He couldn't tear her away from her family, he would hate himself and didn't want her to hate him for it either. He took a deep breath and stepped back. "You stay here. I can't do this to you, Hannah. I can't make you choose. You need to stay with your family."

Before she could even answer, Abel was on his bike and took off, his helmet on the ground by her feet.

* * *

Everyone was sitting down out back, eating, when they heard Abel slam the door open. They watched as he went to the fridge, grabbed one of his dad's beers and chugged it. They watched as he walked out back and sat next to Marci and grab a plate of food that was set out for him. Marci watched as tears ran silently down his cheeks and grabbed his hand that was under the table, bringing up to hold hers. She noticed the blood spots on his knuckles and silently looked back up at her stepson, asking if he wanted to talk about it while he just shook his head and kept eating. Since the day he yelled for her at the hospital with Wendy, Abel and Marci had a special bond. Sure she had one with Bradley as well, but when he was upset he tended to go to Jax while Abel went to her. They knew it was because they had went without for so long and needed the part of a parental unit that had been denied them. Abel stopped and set his fork down and turned his head, laying it against Marci's shoulder.

"Talk to me, baby. We can't fix it if you don't tell us what happened." she whispered as he started shaking.

Jax watched his son and knew whatever happened was bad. Abel was a lot like him and wouldn't cry unless he was hurt that badly, or pissed. Teller's cried when pissed, but this was different. He looked at Bradley and Amy, who nodded. They took their plate and silently went inside to eat in Bradley's room so that Abel could have some time with his parents. Jax moved and sat across from Abel and took his other hand into his making Abel look at him. "We're here, son. Talk to us."

"I fucked up dad." he whispered.

They both looked at him, knowing he tended to be like Marci and only swore if he was upset and angry.

"What happened, kid?"

Abel set up and sighed, "When I got there, she ran out and got onto the bike. Her parents came out and I saw her tears as she put on her helmet. Her dad was saying some mean things to her and I got off my bike. I had finally asked him what it was about me. Was it you, the club, the things you did, my skin...he told me that if she left with me she couldn't come back. I told her to stay, that I didn't want to make her choose and then have her hate me when her parents went back in. I left her in her yard and got on my bike, coming home."

Marci wrapped her arms around him and hugged her to him. He was openly hurting and they didn't know what to do for him. Jax watched as Marci rocked his son back and forth, trying to comfort him. Jax knew his son had always had it hard because of the club, and he didn't shy away from the things he had done when both boys got old enough to ask. What Jax's hated more than anything else was the fact that Abel had to go through that just because he was a white man who's dad had a rap. Marci jumped when her husband shot up. She saw the look in his eye and knew where he was going. He looked at her and they both just nodded as he took off and got on his bike.

"He's going over there, isn't he?"

Marci looked down at her son to see him looking at her. "Abel, your father and I have loved you and Bradley for a long time. What that man is doing to you kids has got to stop. Jax hates that you've had to go through this your whole life because of stupid decisions that had been made. That man doesn't know that Jax hasn't been to jail since he had you, hasn't done anything to even be scared to get caught with that I know of. Your dad will go to the ends of the earth for his babies and back again to make sure you're happy. I don't know if that's where he's going at the moment, but I do know I may have to bail him out of jail for the first time since I've known him."

* * *

Jax rode, he didn't know where he was going. He stopped on the street and stared up the house that had a girl sitting on the ground crying and what looked to be Abel's helmet in her hands. He parked his bike and she looked up. She was hoping for it to be the other Teller, he was sure, as she just hugged the helmet into her and didn't let it go. He got off his bike and walked over to her, sitting next to her and taking her to him. "It's alright, baby girl."

She shook her head and looked up at him. "How is this ok? My daddy is so scared of you and your family. He thinks I'm throwing my life away by being with Abel. Mr. Teller, your son has never hurt me and I don't know what the future holds for us. What I do know is I didn't want him to leave me here."

Jax sighed and leaned back from her a bit so they could talk. He turned his body around so they could see eye to eye. "My son cares for you very much, Hannah. That's why he did what he did. Even though you're going through this at the moment, Abel knows how important your dad is to you. He isn't going to make you choose, baby girl. He just wants you happy. This isn't making you happy, darlin'. You're being ripped to pieces and he hates to see you hurt. Is your father home, I'd like to talk to him."

She smiled, thankful that Abel's dad had come to try to help. Mr. Teller meant the world to Abel and Bradley and Hannah knew if he could, he'd make it all better. Jax watched as she smiled and got up off the ground. "This is Abel's. I don't think he knew he left it here." She whispered as she went in to get her dad.

Jax took the helmet and walked over to put it in his bag with Marci's as Mr. Jones came out without his daughter. Jax watched as the man walked over to him, arms crossed over his chest.

"What do you want, Mr. Teller? I have already told your son all I have to say."

Jax ran a hand down his face, willing himself to calm down. He walked up to Hannah's dad and sighed, trying to reign in his emotions. "I don't really think you told Abel why he couldn't be friends with your daughter, Mark. He told me what he asked you and he didn't say anything about an answer. If he was so bad, if his family was so bad, would he have made your baby girl cry by telling her to stay with you. He knew she'd feel guilty for picking a boy over her family. Abel would never ask that of her."

Jax watched as the other man stared, trying to size him up. That's how Jax felt anyway.

"I don't want her with a cracker who will end up in jail before he's 21. She needs to realize that I know what's best for her, that she needs to listen. As long as she's in my house, I make the rules."

Jax could feel the anger rise and got close to the other man. "So it's all down to race. Did you notice his brother's half black? His mother, my loving wife, was raped by a black fucker. If we can get passed all that and let your _black_ daughter around our _white_ son, than why can't you get passed the color of skin?"

Jax watched the man falter a bit, knowing not many knew about Bradley's real father. They knew he was mixed, just didn't know much of the story. The lawyer even played it that Leroy had raped Marci while he was high and drunk, not her mom. They told the boys the truth, sure. They were 10 and were old enough to handle it.

"I didn't know that, Mr. Teller."

"Well, we don't exactly make it known either. If you just sat down to talk to us, we could have explained it. We have taught our children to respect everyone, regardless of color. Would have even if Bradley was all white. As for the jail thing, my son hasn't got a bad bone in his body. You can thank his mom for that."

Mark looked at the man in front of him and Jax knew he was trying not to punch him. _"This man is a douche and a half, really."_ Jax thought to himself.

"He still can't see her. Mr. Teller, I don't even want them interacting at school. She's leaving anyway as soon as she graduates, she's leaving and will marry a respectable young man. This has been the plan since she was young. She's going to college back east, marrying a lawyer and she will be happy."

Jax just smirked, "I'm going to go because if you say anything else to me, I may have to break my streak for getting arrested."

He saw Mark's eyes flash with anger before the man hit him. Jax moved his jaw around and than hit back and the fight was on.

* * *

After Abel was finally able to calm down and eat, Marci let him to it and went to find Bradley and Amy. She found them cuddled on his bed, asleep, so she just turned back to head into the kitchen to clean up. She started the water and had just put the dishes in the sink when her phone rang. She looked at the number and picked it up when she didn't recognize it. "Hello."

"Marci..."

"Jax, where's your phone? Where are you?" She asked, getting worried.

"Roosevelt has it, can you come pick me up? Stop by the shop to get the bail."

Abel had come in when he heard his mom ask about Jax and sat on the table.

"What did you do, Jackson?"

"Hannah's dad and I may have gotten into it. He hit me first Marci."

Marci smiled and rolled her eyes. "How bad is he and how much do I need to pick up from Juice? Wasn't that girl supposed to come over?"

"Juice decided to take her out so I don't know if he'll be there to give you the cash. Opie knows the combo, Chibs also. I need 350 as he didn't press charges since he punched first."

"Alright, I'm bringing Abel. I love you."

"Love you to."

Marci shook her head as she looked at Abel, silently asking if he figured it out.

"Dad hit Mr. Jones, didn't he?"

Marci smiled and tugged on his hand. "Yes, leave a note for your brother and let's go get your dad out of jail."

**_Alright, here's the update. I may do one later tonight, if not than most likely tomorrow. Please leave notes, and thank you for everyone that's already picked this up for alerts/favs.-Brianna_**


	4. Help Where It's Not Expected

Abel went for his bike when they got back to the house and the adults were alright with that. Marci went into the bedroom while Jax went into clean his knuckles. His face wasn't that beaten, his jaw and that was about it. Marci pulled her shirt over her head and unclasped her bra, heading to the closet for one of Jax's button ups to sleep in. She undid her shorts and slipped them off, her panties following as she looked through the hangers. She smiled as she felt familiar arms wrap around her waist and kisses on her shoulder. She turned her head and moved her hand behind his neck, bringing his mouth to hers.

He picked her up and carried her as she wrapped her legs around his waist. His shirt was discarded, she noticed as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed her chest into his. He laid her down and preceded to kiss his way down her jaw and neck, sucking lightly on her collarbone as his mouth led farther down and took a nipple into his mouth, his hand coming to play with the other one. She moaned and arched her back as her fingers ran through his hair. He smiled as he moved to the other nipple, giving it the same attention with his mouth as he did the other.

She sighed and kept her fingers in his hair, slowly messaging his head as he kissed down to where she needed him most. She let out a hiss has his thumb found her button, slowly rubbing in a circle motion as he inserted a finger into her. Jax looked up at his wife to see her looking through hazy eyes back at him with a smile. He slowly kissed his way back up, keeping his hands working her as his mouth went back up her body, tongue plunging into her mouth.

Marci moaned into him and slowly ran her fingers to his belt, slowly undoing it and the button it hid. She brought her feet up to his waist as Jax continued to play her with his fingers, getting her ready, and pushed his jeans down. She felt his smile against her mouth as one of her own appeared against him when she noticed he was commando. He lifted his head and whispered "I love you" plunging into her, fast and hard just as she liked it. Marci back came off the bed and Jax put his arm around her, bring them to a sitting position, not letting up on the rhythm set. He could feel her getting closer to her first release and he slipped his fingers down, pinching her and watching in awe as she let go. It always amazed him how she came undone with him. He kissed her and laid her back down, slowing his pace. He lift his head and locked eyes with her, continuing at a slow pace. They continued to stare in their beloveds eyes as he slowly pushed them over the edge to passion. He laid his head beside hers as he collapsed from the pleasure.

"I love you." she whispered, running her fingers through his hair as their breathing slowed.

Jax leaned up and kissed her before rolling over and spooning her to him as they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_BEEP BEEP _

Bradley reached over and knocked the alarm off before rolling onto his back. He turned his head to look at the girl next to him. He knew his parents were alright with his choice to help, and that made both teens very relaxed about some of the situation. "Amy, babe...time to get up."

She stretched and opened her blue eyes, looking into his brown ones. "Morning. Do I have time to shower?"

He nodded and watched as she climbed out of the bed in one of his SAMCRO shirts, heading to the bathroom. Bradley sighed and pulled on a pair of jeans and grabbed a button up, walking out to find Abel. He knew something bad happened yesterday and knew his brother would need him today. He padded down to his brother's room and knocked on the door. "Come in, Brad."

He smiled and opened the door to see Abel sitting on his bed, tieing up his sneakers.

"Who do we have to kill now?"

Abel rolled his eyes at his brothers antics in trying to lighten the mood. Bradley came and sat next to Abel and put his arm around him. "What happened, brother?"  
Abel sighed and looked at his brother, "I told Hannah to choose her dad and left her in her yard, crying. Dad went to try to help and ended up in jail. Mom and I bailed him out last night while you and Amy were sleeping."

"Dad hit him?" Bradley asked, not as stunned as he may have been long ago.

"Yeah, Mr. Jones hit him first. Naturally dad fought back."

"BOYS, BREAKFAST"

They sighed and got up as they heard their mom. Bradley grabbed Abel's wrist before they got into the kitchen. "I'm here for you, I know Amy is too. We'll figure it out."

"Thanks." Abel whispered as they sat down with a plate of eggs and bacon with everyone else.

* * *

Marci pulled up to the studio to meet Lyla. She missed her since she had the girls, she'd been busy playing mom, which she loved. She opened the door and the security guard waved as she smiled and headed back the familiar path to the office that housed Lyla. She opened the door to see her friend bent over the books. "Hey, ready for food?"

Lyla looked up and smiled, "I would love food."

They girls hugged and than preceded out for lunch, taking the charger. They caught up as they drove and Marci filled Lyla in on the happenings of the boys.

"Tara being back is a bitch and if Amy's alright with it, I'll help out. Sucks about Abel. I found Ellie with one of the prospects, so I'm sure Ope will freak when he finds out."

Marci laughed, "I have someone meeting us for lunch. Jax and the guys met her in Tacoma. She was looking for family in Oakland with the last name of Duncan. You mind going to the hospital with me to get tested?"

Lyla looked at her friend, "Of course. She a croweater?"

"Yeah, but she's new. She tried to feel up Jax and he spilt his beer on her. She felt real bad about it, he said anyway."

Lyla nodded as they pulled up into the lot of the diner.

They walked in and saw a brunette sitting alone and walked over. They each introduced themselves and then sat to eat. They all talked about small things, just getting to know each other. The girl, Lindsey, was currently staying with Juice at his house. Marci was glad that Juice had finally found a girl, she was questioning it for a bit there. They asked her how she tracked her mom and she said that her foster mom had all her birth stuff, including the certificate and that's how she knew she was from Oakland.

She dug around a bit and found her birth mom's name and than nothing by the time she got there. Marci was surprised at the information, but could see the truth behind it and knew this girl was most likely her sister. They smiled as the waiter brought them their lunch and so the conversation died out as they all ate. After lunch, Lyla paid while Marci left the tip and than all three headed to the hospital to get the test done for Lindsey and Marci. As they walked out of the room where they got pricked for the test, they ran into someone. "Sorry, Oh hello."

Marci looked into the eyes of a brunette. "Dr. Knowles."

"Please, it's Tara."

Lyla rolled her eyes, making the doctor look at her. "Lyla."

"Bitch, still trying to figure out how to get Jax?"

Lindsey stood and gasped as she watched the scene. Tara looked at Lyla, "You're not with him so I don't see how that's your concern."

"No but his wife is."

They watched Tara's eyes grow a bit as she took that information. "I wasn't under the impression he married."

Marci smiled and looked at Lyla before turning back to Tara. "I forgot to tell you the other day when we were at Amy's appointment. You can call me Mrs. Teller. I know all about you and what you tried to get my husband to do when you had that stalker after you. I even know where he went that night and how you were half dressed, waiting on him. How you told him no one would have to know, just you two. How he stopped you, how he told you no. Did he tell you that he withheld from fucking anyone about two months before he finally kissed me, Tara. Did he tell you he withheld about two more after that? If the croweaters couldn't get to him before we figured it out, you sure as hell wont. Keep that in mind. He knows you're here."

Tara watched as Marci turned and left with some girl she didn't know and turned to Lyla, who was smiling. "She'll kick your ass, Tara. My advice...leave him alone. They have four kids and are happy."

Lyla laughed as Tara sneered at her, turning around to follow Marci and Lindsey out the hospital.

* * *

Abel sat in History, right behind Hannah and couldn't touch her. He'd been on edge all day. He knew he couldn't talk to her and it was killing him. They snuck looks at each other all day and he almost said fuck it and just took he away. He knew he couldn't though, she loved her family too much. He was in awe at what his dad told him about the confrontation with Mr. Jones. The man was very prejudice and there wasn't a need to be.

Jax told him that he told Mr. Jones about Bradley and how if they could get passed what happened to Marci, why couldn't he get passed Abel. Apparently, Abel wasn't going anywhere but jail, so that wasn't good enough. Abel thought about college and thought he may go. He and Bradley had talked about college, but here in California. He knew whatever was decided, their parents would love them. He also knew when they came back, they'd be a part of the club. It was all they known forever and they weren't going to turn their back on their family.

"Mr. Teller."

Abel snapped his face to the teacher, "Yes ma'am?"

He watched her roll her eyes, "Can you please tell the class what year Japan bombed Pearl Harbor?"

He knew she was upset he wasn't paying attention and shook his head no. The teacher clicked her tongue and moved elsewhere. He looked back down and could feel eyes on his head. He looked up a bit to see brown looking at him. He could see the sadness within them and knew they reflected the same sadness as his.

She tried to smile and so did he before the teacher tapped on her desk to get her to pay attention. When the bell rang, Abel bent down to get his bag, noticing a piece of paper next to it. He picked it up and opened it _Meet me at the shop, momma wants to talk to your mom after school. Will she be there?_ He looked up and saw Hannah waiting for him at the door. He nodded his head and watched her turn to head to her next class.

* * *

Abel and Bradley pulled up to the shop before Hannah and the former went over to the table in a hurry to find his mom. "Dad, where's mom?"

Jax looked at him and saw his anxiousness. "She isn't here yet, kid. She had an errand to run but should be back shortly. You alright?"

Abel nodded and sat with Bradley and Amy, taking out a smoke. Jax talked to the boys about his day and jumped a bit when Abel ran up to the Charger as Marci got out with the girls and Lindsey. They girls ran up to him while Abel stayed with Marci. Abel wrapped his arms around his mom as soon as he got to her. "You ok, babe?" she whispered as she pulled back.

He nodded, "Hannah's coming with her mom. I don't know why, but she wants to talk to you."

"Alright, I'll ask your dad where we can talk."

He smiled and than ran over to slip on his work shirt to help Tig and Bradley. Marci watched him as she walked over and gave her husband a kiss. "I need some place to talk to Hannah's mom. She's coming here."

Jax nodded and pulled her to his lap as the girls ran to see Gemma in the office. "You can use church. I'll tell the boys to stay out."

She kissed him and told him about her run in with Tara at the hospital. Jax knew she may end up kicking his exes ass and he was hoping to be there when it happened. Every time his wife got territorial, that meant angry sex, which they both loved. He had asked about the test and Marci told him it would take a week, but that she was almost positive she found a sibling. She also told him that they'd have to tell the kids as Bradley really needed to know if he had another sister. They both looked to the entrance of the shop as a red mustang pulled up with Hannah and her mom in it. Marci got up after kissing Jax and put her cigarette out, walking to the women. She waved to Hannah, "Hey sweetie, you can sit at the table while I take your momma to church."

"Where's Abel?"

Marci smiled, "In a bay working. Once he notices you though, I'm sure he'll take a break."

Hannah smiled and walked over to Jax and Lindsey as well as some of the other guys and Amy.

"Church?"

Marci smiled, "It's what they call it and Jax said we would have privacy there. It's their meeting room, Mrs. Jones."

"Shae, please, Mrs. Teller."

"Marci."

The women smiled and than Marci led the women back to the clubhouse. They walked in and straight for the room, Marci closing the doors behind them. She sat in Jax's seat and motioned for Hannah's mom to do the same. She watched as the woman sat in the chair to her right and take a deep breath before releasing it. "I wanted to apologize for my husband, Marci. I've tried to reason with him. We come for a part of LA where if you were someone of color, you were looked down upon. Your family has caught us by surprise."

"It's alright. I; however, am not apologizing for mine. Your husband hit him first and Abel is very upset. He was so distraught last night when he came home and Jax was only wanting to try to talk things out. Abel's had it hard, Bradley too, because of me and their father."

Shae nodded. "I don't expect you to apologize. I heard what Mark said to your husband and Abel. I have watched my daughter cry for hours in her room since meeting your son and when he made her stay yesterday, I knew he was a good person. I just don't know how to make my husband see it."

Marci sighed. "We all love your daughter. She's smart and bright. I must admit, when Abel came home and told us he found the girl of his dreams, we weren't expecting Hannah. We don't have many people here that are different, I'm sure you've noticed."

Shae smiled. "I have, but my Hannah has never fit in with normal. The girls at school looked down at her because her father's rich and the boys never interested her. I want to help them and was hoping you and your husband may know how. I heard about your boy, Bradley. I'm sorry about what happened to you."

Marci smiled and touched the other woman's hand, "I'm sure we'll come up with something."

* * *

Abel was under the car, making sure the engine was put back in the right way while Bradley and Tig lowered it in the car when something kicked his foot. "Yeah." he called up, trying to not move to much.  
"It's still on the lift, come have a smoke." Tig stated.

"Kay." Abel pushed his way out from under the car and grabbed onto Tig's hand, seeing Bradley turn to grab a rag and head over. Abel stood up and grabbed his own towel, noticing Hannah. Tig watched the boy in front of him as he smiled and headed over to the girl with Jax and Juice. He shook his head, knowing that kid was gone. Abel watched as Amy kissed Bradley and than walked over to Gemma to help with something for the girls.

"Hey you." Hannah stated as he sat next to her.

Abel smiled and put the rag down, "Hey, where's your mom?"

She watched as he took out a smoke and lit it. "With yours. Your dad let them use church, whatever that means."

Abel smiled, "That's where they have their meetings. The privacy of the club, darlin'."

She smiled and put her finger to his cheek, wiping off some of the grease, "You don't have to try to hard by changing your color, baby."  
Jax, Bradley, and Juice chuckled as Abel blushed; Jax reminded of when Marci had done the same to his cheek. "Relax, son. That means she likes ya dirty, I would know."

Abel and Bradley groaned at what was implied while Juice laughed and Hannah looked at him confused. Abel leaned in and kissed her temple, "My dad met my mom when I was five. They make cracks about her and grease all the time. You'll get used to it."

"Used to what?"

Everyone looked up as they saw Marci and Hannah's mom coming over from the clubhouse.

"Hannah wiped a little grease off is all." Jax stated, causing his wife to smile and blush at the innuendo.

Juice and Bradley got up so the mom's could sit. Juice went with Bradley and Tig to help so Abel could have some time with Hannah, Lindsey following after promising to dinner with Marci and the family.

Marci took Abel's hand, causing him to look at her. "Shae wants to help you and Hannah and she apologized for Mark, baby."

Abel snapped his eyes to the woman across from him, hoping what his mom said was true. Shae saw the look he gave her and noticed her daughter had the same look. "I told your mom that I heard everything that happened yesterday in our front yard. You're a good man, we just have to get my husband to see that. I also don't think either of our families have had an easy time with the opposite race and we all should learned to look past it."

Hannah squealed and ran around to hug her mom, whispering her thanks, while Abel just sat speechless. He blinked and his parents watched his smile light up his face at learning he and Hannah had another ally.

"It's gonna be hard, kid, but we'll figure something out. What usually hits us by surprise isn't something we should throw away. I think I figured that out the hard way myself." Jax stated, taking Marci's hand. Marci looked at him and leaned forward to kiss him.

"Me too. Like I really wanted to fall for your cute biker ass, Jackson."

They all laughed till they heard the sound of a car and "WHAT THE HELL, HANNAH, SHAE..."

They all turned to see a very livid black man get out of his Escalade, heading right for them.

**_Here as promised an update today. The next will be Amy and Bradley, maybe her parents, and some time with the twins with their parents. Please review and as always I love you all for the comments, they make my day when I have input on my writings.-Brianna_**


	5. Things Just Got Complicated

Amy sat outside in the waiting room for her second appointment with Dr. Knowles, Bradley sitting next to her. Marci had to sit her down and tell her about Tara and Jax and Amy told her that she was fine going without her. Amy was grateful to Lyla, but just didn't know her that well. Sure she knew Piper, Ellie, and Harry, but not their parents. She just didn't get along with them like she did Abel and Bradley. She took her boyfriend's hand and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"_tsk"_

Both teens looked over to see a woman in her 40s staring down at them and Bradley smiled. He turned to Amy, who was looking at him, and put his hand on her cheek. She smiled as she saw the look in his eye and met him half way in a kiss. Bradley turned and pulled her into him, winking at the woman who was still staring at him.

"Amy Johnson..."

Amy took hold of his hand and led him into the back, flipping of the woman who never took her eyes off them. Bradley just smiled as he waited for the nurse and Amy with the routine before following the girls to the room. Bradley waited outside while she changed into the dressing gown and then went in with the nurse.

"Hey, Amy. How's everything?"

Amy smiled at Bradley, who was sitting in the chair. "Better. I've been sleeping better now that I'm out of the house and the Teller's have helped a lot."

The nurse smiled, "That's good. Today we are just going to take a look and see how you're progressing. Dr. Knowles is in surgery so she can't be here. Do you want Bradley to stay?"

Amy looked at him and he was nodding, telling her it was up to her. She looked back at the nurse.

"What are you checking on?"

"Well, we have to message the chest area and then measure the baby. Ask a few questions. That's about it. Your weight looks good and your sample came back good also."

Amy nodded and sat still for a moment. She looked at Bradley, knowing he hadn't seen her any kind of naked before and took a breath. "He can stay, I guess. If he's comfortable about it. We really don't look at each other that way, yet, and I always use the bathroom to change. Up to him really."  
The girls looked at Bradley and he shifted in his seat. "Amy, you want me here, I'll stay. I'll just try not to watch, look at Facebook or something."

Seeing the smile light up her face, he knew he made the right choice. He shifted in his seat and pulled out his phone, trying to keep his mind occupied while the girl he was in love with got felt up in front of him.

* * *

Jax had taken the afternoon off so that he could spend time with Marci and the girls. With everything that had been happening with the boys and their girls, they didn't get much time with their parents. Jax and Marci both hated that they had to call on Gemma more than usual and thought an afternoon at the park and some icecream would be a way to just be. He had pulled up as Marci and the twins came out of the house. "DADDY!"

He got off his bike and stooped down, letting them run him over, laughing. "Oh my girls, I've missed you. You ready for some playtime?"

He looked at them as they jumped up and down, smiles on their faces. He looked up as Marci approached and kissed her, "Hello to you too, mommy."

She smiled, "Hey you, let's go."

He smiled and nodded, helping to get the girls into the SUV. The girls laughed and played in the back seat as Jax drove, his free hand in Marci's. They reached the park and the girls climbed out, running for the playground. The parents sat at a bench and just watched them play. Jax had missed this. With the Aryans trying stuff in Tacoma, something he thought they were rid of, they were getting busy on all sides it seemed. He hadn't met the head guy when his mom had gotten raped all that time ago and he was hoping he wouldn't have to go help the guys. The group was targeting their girls, much like they had here, and Jax knew he may have to go. He talked it over with Marci and she was alright as long as their family was safe and he didn't wind up in jail.

"Daddy come play with us." Anna called out and Jax smiled.

"Daddy's coming." He gave Marci's hand a squeeze and then ran off to chase the girls. Marci smiled as she watched them. The girls squealed as Jax chased them around and it made her happy to watch it. Anna and Ally were both their daddy's girls and Marci was alright with that. Girls needed a daddy and she was glad they had a good one.

"Marci..."

She looked up to see a black man looking down on her. "It's Mrs. Teller, Mr. Jones." She stated, harshly and turning back to watch her family.

She didn't take her eyes from Jax and the twins as she felt him sit next to her, didn't even acknowledge him, really.

"So you're going to ignore me?"

She turned on him and he could sense the anger in her face. "You have hurt my son and your daughter. You are a cruel man and I don't want you near my family at the moment. My husband and I are trying to give some of our time to our daughters. Our boys are going through something fierce and they have been a little neglected. If you're here to just warn us to stay away from you and your family, you should shove it up your ass."

She saw his mouth drop in surprise and got up to go over to Jax and the girls, her husband looking at her. "I'm fine. He's an ass." she whispered as she got over to them.

"What did he say?"

"Nothing. Girls, wanna feed the ducks?"

They both laughed as the girls took off to the area where feeding was allowed, leaving Hannah's dad to watch.

* * *

Bradley and Amy walked out of the office hand in hand. "Sorry you had to be there."

Bradley looked down at her and pulled her to him, kissing her on the forehead. "Wouldn't want to be anywhere else, darlin'. Want icecream?"

Amy smiled, "Pie actually. Can we go to the diner?"

Bradley smiled, "Sure, but we have to stop for some money from Gemma."

She smiled and they walked down the street to get to the shop. As they walked, Bradley thought about the girl next to him. She had become everything to him since she moved here and he hated having to watch what was happening to her. He wished that the baby she was carrying was his and that thought scared him. He talked to Jax about it and his dad said that probably would be easier given the situation. He knew his parents were with the twins today as they hadn't had much time with them the last few weeks.

Amy pondered on the appointment as they walked. She knew Bradley was taking on a lot by helping her, and knew he would probably tell everyone the baby was his even though their families would know different. He mother had called her asking her to come home. When Amy asked if Aaron told her what happened, she said that Bradley was always welcome, baby or no baby. Amy hung up and cried all over Bradley's shirt. Aaron had made it out to be Bradley's and they both knew the town would think that. After all, why would one of the sheriff's in town abuse their stepdaughter. They heard the sirens and stopped, as the cruiser pulled up to them.

"Amy, your mom wants you home, baby."

Amy shrunk back into Bradley, who looked livid. Aaron watched as the boy pushed the girl behind him and stared the man down. "Now son, her mother and I miss her. I know I said some bad things, but it was out of anger and she needs to come home."

"What about what Amy wants? Do you think she wanted you to do those things? Amy is staying with me and my parents, not coming home with you."

He saw the anger blow in the cops eyes as he came closer to the boy. "You can't keep her, son. She's not 18 and so if we want her home, she comes home."

Bradley looked at him and Amy knew he was going to punch him. She grabbed his wrist and he looked at her. "I'll go. He's right. If they want me home, you can't do anything about it. I don't want your parents getting shit because of me. They already have enough with Hannah's parents."

Bradley watched as his girl got into his cruiser and rode off, tears riding down her cheeks as she looked at him.

* * *

Jax and Marci pulled up to the shop with the girls so they could eat their snow cones. They saw Bradley with Abel at the table, which was odd. They knew he was supposed to be with Amy at the doctor. They got out and the girls ran over to their brothers giving them hugs, Gemma motioning for Jax and Marci. They waited as Gemma approached them, Marci still looking at her brother.

"What's up?" Jax asked as his mom got to them.

"Amy's dad picked her up. She went with him so Bradley wouldn't hit him. Told them that if her mother wanted her home, their wasn't anything we could do. He's right. He's a cop and she's a minor."

The parents looked over at the boys and watched as Bradley tried to put on a face for his sisters. They were telling them all about the afternoon at the park and Bradley smiled, hugging Ally to him. Marci smiled, sadly, looking at her brother. He sensed her and looked up at them. She gasped as she saw his eyes. They looked like the life had been sucked out of them. She walked over to him, Jax following as Marci hugged him to her. He held onto her like she was going to disappear and Abel took the girls over to the play area while they talked.

He hated to see his friend, brother, so bent up. He knew how he felt, sure, but at least Hannah was now allowed to talk to him at school. Her mother told her father to shove it up his ass and at least let them talk at school so it didn't affect their work. Marci sat down next to Bradley not taking her arms from him and noticed Lindsey coming out of the clubhouse. She smiled and Lindsey silently asked what was up. They had told the family about their new member as soon as they had gotten the results. Marci shook her head, telling her later with her eyes. Lindsey nodded and than walked over to Juice, who kissed her.

"What happened, baby?" She whispered.

He looked up at her and then over to Jax, who was sitting across from them.

"He pulled up on the side of the road and took her, Mom. I was so damn mad. I almost hit him. Amy went with him, I think, to keep me out of jail."

"We'll help you anyway we can, baby. It'll work out."

"Your mom's right, Champ. I don't know how at the moment, but we'll figure it out."

Bradley looked over at his parents, happy that they did absolutely anything for their babies.

* * *

Hannah's dad stromed into the house, scaring the crap out of his wife and daughter. He slammed the door shut and looked at his daughter. **"You are not to see that damn white boy again to you understand me. His parents are pieces of shit and he wont amount to anything. Hannah I catch you around him at all and you are done, don't come back."**

Hannah, who had tears running down her cheeks, looked at him and than ran to her room, laying on her bed. She felt her bed shift and her mother's hand on her back. "Go to him, baby. Go to him. You need to show your dad he can't control you. It's too late for me, and I'll take care of him. Just go to him, baby...Please." she whispered in her daughter's ear.

Hannah turned and sit up, wiping her cheeks. "I won't be able to come back if I go, Momma. I don't want Abel to feel guilty about me being there and not here. He doesn't wanna come between me and daddy. I don't understand why daddy is being such a pain in the ass. The Teller's have proven how much they aren't like the white people in LA. They don't care and are very nice people.

Shae leaned over and kissed her daughter's head, "Your bag is hidden in the bushes, wait till he goes to sleep and go. Just go, baby girl."

Hannah watched as her mother walked out of her room and shut the door behind her. She took her phone and opened up the photos she had taken over the summer of her and Abel. They looked so happy and carefree over the summer. Abel had showed her how to be happy without the need to study all the time. He showed her their was more to life than the perfect life with a perfect job and family. As Hannah flipped through the pictures, she realized her mother was right. She wasn't going to get through to her dad. He was never going to look passed Abel's skin. Abel's family had money, they owned the only car shop in town and everyone within 50 miles came to Jax and the guys to get their cars worked on. She must have fell asleep because when she woke up, it was dark out. She looked over to her clock and realized it was midnight. She got up, wrote a note to her parents, and then climbed out of the window. She found the bag her mother had hidden and walked the two blocks to Abel.

* * *

"Jax...Jax..."

"mmmm."

Marci shook her husband, "JAX."  
"Wha...Marci."

"Someone's at the door." she whispered.

Jax looked at her trying to comprehend what she was saying when he heard the pounding. She watched as he took the gun out of the nightstand and motioned for her to quiet down as the twins ran into the room. Marci took the girls into her arms as Jax walked into the hallway. She heard him tell the boys to stay put and not make a sound. Jax walked to the door slowly, making sure the gun was cocked and ready to go. He made it to the door and slowly opened it, trying to look outside and shield himself at the same time. He looked out and saw a girl standing outside and opened the door. "Hannah?"

"I'm so sorry Mr. Teller, please let me come in."

He slid a hand down his face and opened the door to let her in.

"MARCI, BOYS...IT'S ALRIGHT. ABEL COME HERE." he called out as he led her to the living room and took the bullets out of the gun and set it down on the table, keeping the bullets with him. Abel and Bradley came in and stared at the girl sitting on the couch.

"What happened?" Abel asked, running to sit next to the girl on their couch.

"Where's your mom?" Jax asked, looking at Bradley.

"Putting Anna and Ally to bed. What's wrong?"

All three men looked at the teenage girl sitting on the couch with her hands in her lap and a bag at her feet. Marci came in to see everyone silently sitting there and noticed the visitor.

"Your mom told you to leave already, Hannah?"

Every guy looked at the matriarch of the house, silently asking what was up. Marci sat on the other side of Hannah. "What happened, baby? Your momma called me today and I hadn't had a chance to tell Jax you may be here."

Marci could feel the eyes of her family on her as she tried to talk to Hannah. Hannah sighed and took Abel's hand in hers. "He came home and started yelling at me about Abel, which isn't new. He was angry that I was talking to him at school even though momma said I could. He said some things about all of you and I ran to my room. Momma came in and asked me to leave. She asked me to be happy and do what I wanted and that she'd take care of daddy. I did't know if I was going to. I fell asleep looking at pictures of me and Abel. When I woke up, before I lost my nerve, I did as my mother asked. I came to the one person I need in my life, the person who showed me that you don't need a plan to be happy."

Marci hugged the girl to her and looked at Jax. "She needs to stay at least tonight, Jax."

He nodded, "Alright. Abel can sleep in Bradley's room. Hannah, sweetie, you can take Abel's."

Abel took her and led her to his room before gathering up things to sleep in Bradley's. Marci got up and went into the kitchen to grab a water, knowing Jax was behind her.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I fell asleep, not meaning to. I was going to tell you after church. Shae called me this morning. She told me that Hannah leaving may be the only way to make Mark come around. Show him she's serious about Abel."

Jax came up behind her and took her in his arms. "I'm not mad. We usually don't keep things from each other so I knew there was a reason. She can stay as long as she can. He may end up doing what Aaron did."

_**KNOCK KNOCK**_

"Who could that be?" Marci whispered as Jax went to load the gun and answer the door. Marci stayed put and waited for Jax. He opened the door and ran his hand down is face again, moving to let the visitor through. Marci came into the entryway to see who was at the door and gasped.

"Amy..."

She looked at the girl, who was black and blue in the face, and had tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't stay there. He beat momma too and I had to get out. I didn't know where to go."

Marci took the girl in her arms and lead her to the bathroom to clean her up. Jax went and knocked on Bradley's door. "Come in."

"Abel, go back and sleep in the floor of your room. Amy showed up and is in bad shape. Mom is cleaning her, but she's gonna want Brad."

Abel nodded and went back across the hall while Bradley sat up in the bed. A few minutes later, Marci and Amy came into the room. Marci and Jax watched as Bradley carefully wrapped her in his arms and laid with her, smiling at him. "C'mon, babe." Marci stated, taking her husband's hand and leading him back to bed.

"At least they are safe here." Marci whispered as Jax spooned her to him.

"Till tomorrow. I want you at the shop all day Marci. We may end up bailing the kids out anyway. Anna and Ally will most likely need to be with Gemma for a few days."

Marci just nodded as Jax ran his fingers up and down her arms. She pulled his hand up to her lips and kissed each knuckle. Jax smiled as he felt her drift off and kissed the back of her head as he drifted off after her.

_**And here's the update as I set and watch the tornadoes rip through some of OKC. I know I haven't had much time to send everyone thank you's for review and favoriting this story. I would like to thank awprincess, Legolas' Girl 31, ap630, Venetiangrl92, HermoineandMarcus, otte1978, X-PANIC, for all the comments. Please leave them as I love getting them and I am happy that you all like the story.**_** -Brianna**


	6. Truces and Falls

Bradley rolled over to the sound of his alarm going off and turned it to sleep. He laid on his back and smiled as the girl next to him snuggled into him. Seeing her face last night had been hard and it took everything in him not to go over and beat Aaron's face it. He knew Jax was right though, he couldn't help her if he was locked up. He was hoping though, that her mother may let her stay now that her husband was hitting her as well. "Babe, we should get up. Help my parent with the girls since last night was a late one."

He felt her wake and smiled down at her as she looked at him. "Alright, I'll get them and you can shower first. I took one last night after you went to sleep to relax."

He smiled and kissed the top of her head. "Alright, I'll get Abel and Hannah."

"Hannah?"

Bradley smiled as Amy stood and looked at him, "She got here right before you. Apparently her mother helped her leave. I"m sure her dad's not going to like it."

Amy shook her head in agreement and headed to the twins room to help them get ready, trying to help the parents sleeping.

Bradley stood and gathered some jeans and boxers to take with him to the shower. He stopped at Abel's door and knocked before opening it. If he knew Abel, his brother was in bed with Hannah just as Amy tended to crawl in with him. "Abel?" He asked, turning the light on and noticing the bed empty, as well as the floor. _"Odd..."_ He thought as he made his way down to the front door. Amy looked at him puzzled as she helped the girl strap on their sandals for the day. He opened the door and slammed it, noticing the bike gone.

"Bubba, what's wrong?" Ally asked, running to him. He knelt down and looked at his sister. "Nothing, I have to go wake mom and dad, let Amy do your hair. We'll get breakfast soon."

He shook his head at Amy and headed down to his parents room, not wanting to wake them with the news that Abel and Hannah were gone.

* * *

Abel rolled over and hit the alarm as it was going off. He laid back and sighed, pulling his girl into his body. She snuggled into him and he kissed the top of her head. He knew they should've stayed, but he knew Mark would look there first. He knew he'd storm in and so they left so that his parents couldn't fight. If his parents didn't know where they were than he'd at least have a reason for being grounded when he got home. He hated that color was dividing him from the girl next to him. Hated that Hannah's dad couldn't look past the outside to get to the inside like her mother did. He felt her stir and looked down, seeing brown look at him. "Morinin'."

She smiled, "We're going to be in so much trouble, Abel."

He pushed some of the hair off her face and kissed her forehead, "I know, but at least I can get in trouble for something besides being white. I can't help what color I am, you can't either. Maybe this will help your dad see that."

She sat up and grabbed her bag, "I sure hope so. Your dad's gonna find us, isn't he?"

Abel nodded and smiled as she shut the bathroom door. He sat up and ran a hand down his face and looked around the room. He was at his dad's room in the clubhouse and if he knew Jax would know exactly where he went. He got up and walked around, having not really looked in here. He remembered, vaguely, how much time Jax spent here before meeting Marci. His grandmother never let him in the rooms, probably because his dad was drinking and fucking his way from his problems. One thing he always knew was how much Jax loved him.

He knew Marci and Wendy did too. He had thought about going there, to Wendy and Hillary's, but Hannah didn't know them. He didn't know if his real mom would actually help him. He cared about her and she him as their relationship deepened over the years, but she wasn't Marci. Marci would always be his mom, and Wendy knew that. He got up and pulled his jeans over his boxers and grabbed one of his dad's old reaper shirts, pulling it over his head as Hannah came out of the bathroom. He stared at her as she sat on the bed to pull her sneakers on. She was in a pair of skinny jeans and a shirt, but he didn't care, she was still beautiful. He pulled her up and kissed her. "We don't have to go yet. We could stay."

She smiled as the kissed ended, "Someone's bound to see us before your parents get here, baby. Aren't we in enough trouble as it is?"

He sighed, "I guess. I just have this feeling that if we go to school, I'm going to lose you."

She cupped his face in her hands and kissed his nose. "You wont, not now...not ever."

* * *

"Momma." Bradley whispered, trying to wake his sister without Jax waking up. He knew his dad to know Jax would yell and Marci was needed to keep him calm. Marci woke to look at her brother. She saw the concern and worry etched on his face. "What? Is it Amy, Abel, the girls, Hannah?"

"Abel's gone, his bike is too."

Bradley saw the color drain from her face as he took in what he said. "Go help Anna and Ally. I'll take care of your dad and figure this out."

Bradley nodded and left his sister to deal with her husband.

Marci sat up and sighed. She was going to have to talk to him. Abel had never left without a note and she was worried. She looked over to see her husband laying on his back, the sheet barely covering him from when he woke her up a few hours before. She smiled, loving that he still couldn't get enough of her after all these years. That he had to take her, even in the middle of the night. _"You have to wake him up now."_ She thought and pushed some hair off his face. "Jax, baby, I need you to wake up."

She watched as he leaned into her touch, trying to keep her skin against his and smiled.

"Jackson, you need to open your eyes and look at me."

She watched as his blue eyes opened, slowly, and looked at her. He smiled and his eyes twinkled as he looked up at her. She watched his face as the smiled slowly left and his eyes looking at hers, trying to figure out what was wrong.

"Abel's bike is gone." She whispered as his hand touched her face.

She watched as he set up and kept his eyes to hers. "What?"

"Bradley came in to tell me Abel's bike is missing. They aren't in his room, babe."

She watched the anger appear on his face. She was more worried than angry, but knew Jax was feeling betrayal for what Abel had done. They never had to make rules with the boys, which was good when you added Amy's situation. Jax looked at his wife and saw the worry, making his anger leave for a moment. "You know he went to the clubhouse. It's the only place her dad wont step foot on. He wants to protect her, and that is the only way he knows. He didn't tell us because Mark will most like..."

He was cut off when a loud banging came from the front of the house. Both of them pulled on the first thing they could find and dashed down the hall to the living room. Anna and Ally ran to their mother, scared as Bradley was holding Amy. Jax was livid as he looked at the broken door now laying in his hallway and then to the black man that had broken it down.

"WHAT GAVE YOU THE RIGHT TO BUST DOWN MY FUCKING DOOR. YOU SCARED THE HELL OUT OF MY KIDS, YOU ASSHOLE."

Marci took the girls out and gave the keys to Bradley. "Call Gemma and tell her your coming there with the girls. Explain, just get them out of here before Jax scares them."

Bradley and Amy nodded and carried the girls out of the house. Marci went and stood beside her husband, noticing Shae behind hers, helping Bradley and Amy.

"WHERE'S MY DAUGHTER AND YOUR CRACKER SON?"

Jax looked at him, trying to remain calm. "THEY AREN'T HERE. I DON'T KNOW WHERE THE FUCK THEY ARE BUT YOU DON'T SEE ME BUSTING IN YOUR DOOR BEFORE YOU EVEN GET THE CHANCE TO GET OUT OF BED."

Both women came to stand by their husbands, trying to get them both to calm down. Marci watched as Shae calmed her husband down and took Jax's hand, feeling him calm. Jax took deep breath's trying not to hit the guy that rammed his way into the house. Marci stepped forward, in front of Jax, not taking her hand from his as she addressed the man in her doorway.

"Now, she did come here last night and we did let her stay. Your wife called me yesterday and asked if it was alright. **Your wife** has had enough, I have had enough. You say we are racist, yet we haven't called you anything that would make it so. **You **have called my family names, degrading us. We own the shop where my husband and boys work, Jax's parents signed the deed over as a wedding present to us. The only reason you don't like this is because you think because the boys ride, not drive, that we are poor, outlaws. At one time, they may have been true. **You **drove your daughter and wife to become this drastic, not **Abel**. I want you to fix my door or so help me, I will sue you for property damage. I have a friend in that would love to help me do that."

Jax and Marci watched as the man looked at his wife, who nodded. "She's right, Mark. All you've done is make our Hannah cry. She's not happy, she doesn't want the life you want her to have. At least not at the moment. Let her live and learn, whatever happens, happens. You have been very judgmental in all of this and Jax and his wife have not done anything but let their son be happy."

Mark turned to look at the couple in front of him and took a deep breath. "I am terribly sorry for the door. Waking up to her not being there, hurts."

Marci nodded and felt Jax beside her.

Jax squeezed her hand. "It's fine. If you let them be happy, I can have someone fix the door for free. Just don't come in here scaring my girls again. They are only five and don't know what's going on."

The women watched as the men shook on it, hope that their babies wouldn't have to fight anymore.

* * *

Abel and Hannah walked out of the room and ran into Juice and the brunette his mom told them was his Aunt. Everyone looked at each other a bit before Juice realized it was Abel and not Jax coming out of the room. "Your dad know you're here?"

"Not yet. We left after they went to sleep."

Juice grinned. "We wont say anything. Just got off the phone with him. He's on his way with your mom. Marci and Linz are going shopping with your grandma."

Abel nodded and they watched as Juice and the girl, Lindsey, continued down the hall.

He tugged on Hannah's hand and led her out to get her some food. They walked into the main part of the room to see Jax, Marci, Mark, and Shae. Abel gulped and moved Hannah behind her, hiding her form everyone. The room go quiet, trying to figure out what had happened in the President's house to make him stare at his son like he was. Jax lifted an eyebrow, daring someone to talk. He chuckled when he heard all the chair scrape as patches and hang arounds ran out of the door, trying to leave before they got hit.

Jax tilted his head and Abel nodded, leading Hannah into church. They sat down at the end farthest away from Jax's and put their heads down. Jax motioned for everyone to take a seat after he took his. Marci shut the door and then took the chair to his left, Opie's chair. Jax took her hand, not taking his eye off his son and the girl at the other end. He had to hand it to Abel, he knew which chair not to sit in and to keep his mouth shut. Here he wasn't just a son of the President, not if he wanted to patch. Shae took her husband's hand and sat in the same seat she did the other day and pulled him into the one next to her. Marci nodded at them, knowing how hard it was to put differences aside, for Mark anyway.

"Abel."

Abel's head snapped to his dad. He had never used that commanding of a voice before and Abel wasn't sure it was because of his chair or the fact that this was the first time one of his kids gave him a need for it. Jax knew he had his attention and kept his eyes on him. "You should have told us where you went. You know some of the problems our brother's are having at this time. How the problems affected your grandmother at one time. You scared the shit out of me and your mom. Why not leave a note?"

Abel gulped, looking at Marci. She was looking at him with tears in her eyes and that made him feel awful. He could feel the tears, trying to will them away. "I didn't want Hannah to get taken away again. I didn't think her dad would come here. I left so fast, I didn't think about the note. I didn't mean to hurt you, mom. I knew dad would know where I was anyway. Only one place besides here, I just didn't think they'd help me."

Hannah's parents turned to Abel's, silently asking what he meant.

"You'd go to Wendy?" Marci asked, trying to keep her voice from cracking.

Abel looked away shamed for even thinking it. He knew Marci was a little jealous of his birth mom when she first started spending time with him.

"Who's Wendy?"

Jax kept his eyes on his son, answering. "Abel's birth mother."

Marci kept her eyes on Abel, trying to figure him out. They'd done nothing but try to help and he wanted to go to Wendy.

"Please, Mrs. Teller...he came here. Didn't even mention her till this morning. I don't think we would've went there. Abel didn't' think she'd help anyway." Hannah begged on behalf of the boy next to her. She saw the hurt pass through his mom when he told them about almost going to Wendy. Marci nodded at the girl.

"So what are you going to do?" she asked, looking at her father, but addressing everyone.

"I'm going to let you be happy, baby girl."

Both teens looked at Mr. Jones to see him smiling at his daughter. Hannah smiled at her dad and ran to him, crying and whispering thank you.

Abel looked at his parents to find hurt and betrayal on their faces, but also love. Always love. He got up as they all stood and walked to his mom. He hugged her to him and she wrapped her arms around him. "I'm sorry, momma. I shouldn't have left."

Marci felt the tears leave here and fall, "Don't ever scare me like that again, Abel. I love you."

Jax watched as Marci hugged their son and wrapped his arms around both of them. "We both love you Abel. Do this again and I'm afraid you're going to have rules. You can't leave like that. With Bradley having to help Amy, we allowed too much with you both. Don't make us regret it, kid."

Abel nodded, "I wont. I'm really sorry."

* * *

Marci had invited Shae out shopping with her sister and mother-in-law while the kids went to school and their men to work. Both women were happy that their men put aside differences and let the children be children. Marci had filled Gemma and Lindsey in on the way to Lodi and both girls were happy that Abel and Hannah were able to quit hurting. Gemma, Marci knew, hated to see anyone in there family hurt. They spent all day shopping and Marci was just ready to climb into the bathtub and relax. The girls were staying with Gemma encase something happened with Amy. Jax had Abel fixing the door for punishment on leaving without a note. Marci pulled into the drive to see Bradley helping Abel with the door and Amy sitting, watching.

"Hey, how you feeling, baby?" Marci asked, sitting next to her.

"Like something's going to happen. I know Mr. Jones has given his blessing and my mom told me not to come home or get in the car with Aaron. I just feel like something's going to come crashing down on us."

Marci pulled her to herself and hugged her. "It wouldn't be Charming if it didn't. Wanna help with dinner?"

Amy smiled and nodded. They girl got up and then Amy fell, hard. They boys heard and turned to see Marci taking out her phone and holding the girl's head. Bradley didn't see anything but Amy and blood. Marci let him take over consoling her as she heard ringing on her phone.

"911..."

"Yes, this is Marci Teller at 121 Tucker St. I have a pregnant woman that fell and she's bleeding."

Marci told them, trying to stay calm as she heard Abel on the phone with Jax.

"Alright, we have an ambulance on the way. Can you see where the bleeding is coming from?"

"Between her legs, please hurry."

Marci stayed on the phone with the dispatcher till she heard the sirens and saw the ambulance pull up the same time as her husband. Abel and Jax pulled Bradley off of Amy as they had to get to her and load her in the vehicle. Bradley climbed in with her and they watched as it raced down the hill.

"Come on, we'll take the Charger. You drive." Marci stated, giving the keys to Jax. He nodded and they ran to the car and took off down the road, Abel following behind after them on his bike.

_**Alright, here's the new update. It finally came to me this afternoon. Hope you like and thanks again for the comments! You know who you are and I actually get to thank you all personally today! I'm on a roll. I love and appreciate you all for the feedback. Until next time!-Brianna**_


	7. Hospital's Are A Messy Place

Marci ran into the hospital as fast as she could to get to her brother. She didn't know what happened to Amy, she just collapsed; however, she had a guess. Jax followed Marci up in to the ER waiting room and found Bradley wrapped up in his wife. Jax found a seat on the other side of him and laid a hand on his back. He knew Bradley needed his sister, but Jax wanted Bradley to know he was there. They all snapped to look at the door as a woman who looked like Amy walked in, crying silently. The adults felt Bradley go stiff as they realized it was Amy's mom, Cynthia.

"What are you doing here?" Bradley demanded, keeping his eyes on the older woman.

Cynthia looked at the family sitting across from her, "She's my daughter. I have more of a right than you to be h..."

"LIKE HELL YOU DO. IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU SHE WOULDN'T EVEN BE HERE." Bradley shouted, moving to get up.

Jax yanked him back down as the doctor came into the room. _"Fuck my life."_ he thought as Tara walked over to Amy's mom, not noticing them.

"Mrs. Johnson, I'm sorry but she lost it. Did you know she was beaten? The bruises are new." Tara asked.

Bradley looked over at Amy's mom in anger, hoping she would tell the doctor the truth. Cynthia looked at the doctor, "No ma'am, I didn't. Who would do that?"

Bradley made to get up and Marci held on to him. "Let's go get a smoke, babe."

Bradley looked at the woman holding him and than to the only man willing to be dad, who just nodded. Bradley sighed and left with his mom, trusting Jax to tell him whatever happened while they were gone. Jax watched Tara's eyebrows raise in surprise at seeing him there, not really sure why.

"Your son did this."

Jax snapped his head to the woman looking at him with anger. "Oh you have got to be kidding me. Tell me, Mrs. pain in the ass, why would my stepson beat the girl he's in love with? He sure as hell didn't learn it from me."

Cynthia turned to the doctor. "I don't want the Teller's or that Bradley boy anywhere near my Amy, Doctor Knowles. Do you hear me?"

Tara nodded, "Yes ma'am. I'll put it on the chart. Um, the stress of the beating is what caused her to miscarry, Mrs. Johnson. She's stable and will make it, but I'm not sure how she is emotionally. It may take her a while to get over it."

Jax watched as Cynthia nodded and Tara left. He sneered at the bitch and then went after Tara.

"TARA..." He called out, catching up to her at the nurse's station.

She turned to him as she handed the paperwork with her signature on it.

"I can't do anything about it, Jax. She's the guardian and Amy is a minor. Do you know who hit her?"

Jax ran a hand down his face and stared at his ex girlfriend. "Yes, but I'm not telling you. It's not my story to tell, it's Amy's. I do know my son didn't do this, he didn't put her here."

Jax took in a breath as she came close to him, "I may be able to help, Jax...for a favor."

Jax rolled his eyes, "No favors, Tara. We'll figure it out. Can I at least have someone here to watch the door? A different patch, maybe?"

He tried to step back, but she kept coming forward till she had him against the wall.

"Do I make you nervous?" she asked, smirking.

"No, I just don't want my wife to kick your ass at a hospital while your trying to help Amy. Come by the shop later, that kind of sex is fun after she beats a chick in."

He smirked as anger flashed in her eyes as he mentioned angry sex with his wife.

"Dad?"

Jax looked over to see Abel standing with Hannah and her parents.

"Hey Abel. The doctor was just leaving. Please take my advice Tara, I'd hate to miss the chance at angry sex with Marci. She's a wildcat."

He chuckled as she got angrier before huffing off.

Jax smiled and turned to his son and the Jones'. "She's alright, but lost the baby. Bradley's going to need us, Abel. Her mom had the doctor put down that Teller's and Bradley aren't allowed. I have to go make a call to get Opie and Juice up to help, maybe Chibs too."

Abel nodded and watched as his dad pulled out his prepay and walked toward the chapel. Abel and the Hannah lead her parents into the waiting room and opened the door right as Amy's mom hung up her phone.

"Hello Abel."

Abel flipped her off as he pulled Hannah down beside him.

"Who's that?" Shae asked, sitting next to her daughter.

"Amy's mom."

* * *

Marci led Bradley over to the bench right outside the door and handed him a cigarette. Bradley took it silently and they sat as they smoked. As she threw her finished cigarette at the ground, she pulled her brother to her. She could feel him about to break and she hated to see him go through this. Charming had been a quiet and happy place for them the last ten years. She hated to see him so upset. She looked up as she heard the sound of motorcycles and furrowed her brows as Chibs and Opie walked up to them.

"What are you doing here?"

"Jax wants us to hang around encase Aaron comes. Something about her mom being a bitch about visitors." Opie stated.

Chibs looked at Bradley and nudged his foot, "Walk with me, Brad."

Bradley nodded and went off with Chibs, Opie taking his place. Marci leaned her head on her husband's best friend's shoulder. "What's going on?"

Opie sighed. "Mrs. Johnson put a ban on you and the boys being able to see her. Bradley can't go in. You and Jax and most likely Abel as well. Jax called us so Aaron couldn't get her before she has a chance to plead her case. Cynthia's not helping, I hear."

He felt Marci tense, "No, stupid bitch. She practically blamed the whole thing on Bradley in front of Tara."

Opie chuckled, "I don't know if I should tell you this, but she made a pass a Jax."

Marci turned her head to look the biker, "What did she do?"

"Told him she'd bend the rules if he did a favor. He told her y'all'd figure it out. When she wouldn't sto..."

"I told her to show up at the shop so you could kick her ass and then we'd have angry sex. I like angry sex with Marci, she's a wildcat."

Marci turned to see Jax leaning against the wall, having just walked out of the door.

"I cannot believe you said that."

"I can, I walked up with Hannah and her parents when he did it." Abel stated, taking out a smoke.

Marci just shook her head, "You gonna talk to Bradley? I wanna go back in."

Jax nodded and moved aside, letting his wife go after kissing her on the lips.

* * *

Marci was livid. How dare Tara use something like a girl who means something to her brother as leverage to get Jax to do something with her. She was totally disgusted with the whole thing. She walked into the waiting room and saw the Jones' and Cynthia sitting around.

"Thanks for coming." She stated, sitting with Hannah and her parents.

"Of course, is she gonna be ok?" Hannah asked, worried for her friend.

Marci nodded, "As ok as she can be. The doctor said the miscarry was most likely due to the beating she had yesterday after her appointment. That bitch over there, told the doctor my son did it."

"Excuse me, are you callin' me a liar, Mrs. Teller?"

Marci looked over at the woman, "Why yes, I do believe I am, Mrs. Johnson. Your husband did this to her and to you. She told us all about it last night when she got to our house. I'm not gonna lie, Bradley was up, but only because Hannah had just finished telling us why she was there. You making this out to be my son's fault is uncalled for, you no good piece of shit."

Marci didn't eve realize she was up and walking to the girl till Bradley and Chibs walked in with Opie, Jax and Abel behind them. She sighed and turned back to go and sit with her family, waiting on news. Jax sat next to his wife and took her hand in his. He knew she was upset about this and didn't know how it would turn out. If the Johnson's kept up with Bradley beating Amy, he may go to jail. He was sure, though, that Amy wouldn't let that happen. He also knew if that happened, the Sons were coming out of retirement from retaliation.

They hadn't needed it in ten years, well since Clay went in for his mom really. Everyone was actually working together and had since he had taken up the gavel. His prepay rang and seeing it was Kozik, stepped out to talk to him. Marci watched as he left after telling her who was on the phone. She took both of the boys' hands in hers, knowing that even though Abel's girl was with him, he still cared a great deal for the girl who had been hurt.

"Baby, how's our little girl?"

Everyone looked to see Aaron coming in, looking like the devoted father. Bradley made to get up and Chibs forced him to sit.

"Aaron, oh thank goodness. She's alright, I fixed it so that boy can't get in and put things in her head."

Bradley made to move again and this time, Chibs took him out of the room. Opie moved to his spot and leaned over, motioning for Abel and Hannah as well. They all leaned in, Hannah's parents included, so they could hear the VP.

"Did she keep Hannah from visiting?"

Marci shook her head, "I don't think so, but I'm not talking to Tara. Jax is right, I can't hit her here, no matter how much I may want to."

"Who's Tara, mom?"

Marci glanced at Abel, "Your dad's first girlfriend, before Wendy."

"The one that left? Bet she's upset she fucked that up now. Dad would never leave you, let alone for her."

Marci smiled and kissed his cheek, "Thanks baby. She already tried once when you boys were about six or seven. It was right before we found out about Anna and Ally."

"What do you want me to do?" Hannah asked.

Opie looked at her parents, hoping they were alright with what he was asking. They nodded and he looked back at the girl holding his Godson's hand. "We may need you to relay information to her. She needs to know why Bradley's isn't in the room, why they can't see her. I have a feeling her father's going to make it out like she was a charity case and he doesn't really want her."

Opie saw the determination in the girl and she looked at her father. "I have to help her, dad. I'm going to help Bradley. She doesn't need to think he doesn't love her while she deals with a miscarriage. I know I wouldn't want that on top of it."

"Excuse me, young lady?"

Hannah's eyes got big as she figured out how she worded what she said. "I'm not pregnant. Abel and I haven't done anything close to even a prospect of a baby. I just meant that if it was me and you told me that Abel didn't want me on top of losing a baby...I don't think I'd make it."

Mark looked to Abel, who nodded in agreement with Hannah. "I haven't touched her. Been too worried about you just letting me see her to tell you the truth. Hadn't thought that much about it."

* * *

Chibs walked out into the hall with Bradley and made him sit on one of the benches. He knelt in front of him and took his face in his hands. "Listen, boy...ye can't go hittin'er da. I know it's hard. I have a daugh'er and if someone did that to'er, I'd kill'em. He's already gonna make ye the bad guy in this."

Bradley looked into the eyes of his "Uncle" and sighed. "I know. She's in here and I can't do anything. They aren't going to let me see her and she's going to think I don't love her. I have to be in there, Filip."

Bradley always called him Filip, the only one outside of Ireland to, really. They had a bond and Chibs looked at him like a son. "I know, Brad. We'll figure it out. Jackie and yer ma wont let him get'er."

Bradley just nodded and got up, seeing her doctor making her way to them.

"She asked for you, but with the visitor list, I'm not sure you can. You have five minutes, that's all I can give you. She's in 311."

Bradley nodded and sprinted down to the room. Chibs looked at Tara, who just smiled and walked into the waiting room to talk to Amy's parents. He knew that bint was up to something and he was going to warn Marci and Jax about it. He sighed and followed the doctor into the room.

* * *

Bradley opened the door to see his girl hooked up to all kinds of wires. She smiled at him and he took her hand in his. "I don't have long as I'm not allowed in here. Your mom told them not to let my family in and that I beat you. I love you so damn much. How're you feeling?" He rushed out, kissing her knuckles.

He saw the tears and put a hand to her cheek, wiping the tears.

"I can't do this without you, Bradley. You can't leave." she whispered.

He felt tears reach his cheeks and he leaned down and kissed her forehead. "We'll figure it out. Chibs and Opie are here to watch your door and you for me and my dad. I don't know the whole plan, but I have to go now, baby. I'll try to come back."

She nodded and brought his hand to her lips, kissing it. "I love you, baby." she whispered as he went back out the door. Bradley heard the voices of Amy's mom and the doctor heading their way and snuck into the men's room that was two doors down. He waited until he heard their voices silent when the door closed and rushed back to the room where everyone was waiting on him. He walked in and everyone was staring at him. "I'm alright. She's fine. I told her we weren't allowed in but that Chibs and Ope were here. What are we going to do?"

"I'm going to be seeing a lot of her while she's here. I will do this for you so she knows how much you love her, we love her. You're not going to lose her Bradley." Hannah stated, pulling him into a hug.

"Thank you." he whispered into his friend's ear.

"You're welcome."

They all looked at the door as Tara came back into the room. "You get to see her, Mr. Duncan?"

Bradley nodded, "Thank you."

"Oh don't thank me, thank your stepfather."

Bradley looked at Jax, who looked livid. Jax got up to stand by Bradley. "I already told my wife what went on while she was outside. Please Tara, make it worse. I don't care anymore. Let her kick your ass here, saves us a call to the hospital if you're already here. I could give you Ima's number, or better yet Kozik's so you can ask how she handled a busted face."

Tara looked at Marci, who was smirking and standing on the other side of Bradley. "Why do we owe Jax thanks? What did he do?"

Tara got up close to her, pushing Bradley a bit. "You wanna know how he screamed my name the last time I was here. How he fucked me in every room of my house, how he said a virgin was nothing compared to me."

Jax saw the flash in his wife's eyes and knew whatever Tara had lied about pissed her off. Bradley jumped out of the way as Marci punched Tara in the nose, breaking it. Hannah and her mom went to get a nurse, trying to get out of the way. Marci kept swinging, standing over the doctor on the floor. Jax pulled her back as the doctor came in with a security guard. "What happened?"

"SHE ATTACKED ME FOR NO REASON."

Marci started after her again, but this time Jax held her. "YOU FUCKING CUNT, LEAVE MY FAMILY ALONE. MY HUSBAND HAS NO SECRETS FROM ME DOWN TO THE PART WHERE HE LEFT YOU NAKED AND SPREAD OPEN AND RAN BACK MY ARMS, TO MY BED. HE CALLED MY NAME OVER AND OVER THAT NIGHT AS HE FUCKED ME IN EVERY ROOM ON EVERY SURFACE, CONCIEVING OUR DAUGHTERS IN THE PROCESS YOU BITCH."

Tara just looked at her in stunned silence, trying to keep the blood off the floor. When Jax could feel his wife start to calm down, he loosened his grip. "Get'er out before my wife hits her again. I told you Tara. I told you to try our patience. I should thank you, I get angry sex in about 30 minutes when we can get time."

Tara gave him a dirty look as the doctor escorted her to the ER so she could get bandaged and most likely a brace on her face for the nose. Jax turned to looked at Marci, "I love you. What set you off?"

"She said you told her she was better than a virgin. I saw red and you know how long it took me to get over that."

"What?"

Marci looked around, noticing there were people here who didn't know. "Well, fuck. Long story short, I have been raising my brother, not my son. My mom died ten years ago, but she was a junkie and a whore. I have taken care of Bradley since he was born."

* * *

Amy watched as Bradley left, trying to contain the tears as she heard her mom coming. She smiled as Dr. Knowles walked in with her parents. "Amy, your mom and dad asked to be in here while we talk about what happened."

"I lost it, I know." Amy whispered, trying not to let the anger out. As soon as she saw Aaron, she felt a lot of anger consume her. It was _his_ fault she was here, _his_ fault she was pregnant, _his_ fault that Bradley couldn't be here like she wanted. He had some hold over her mother and she was so fucking mad at the both of them at the moment that she didn't want to concentrate on the fact that she did something wrong. The day before, at the appointment all was fine and then today she was in here and her baby wasn't here anymore. If _she_ didn't get in that damn car with Aaron yesterday, the baby may still be here. If _she_ just stayed with Bradley, but she didn't _she_ got in the car. Aaron hadn't forced her to do that.

"Oh, baby. As soon as you get out, you wont have to see that Bradley boy again, we're leaving. Aaron got a good job in Oakland. It'll be a fresh start, isn't that great?"

Amy started shaking her head, "I'm not leaving. I wanna stay. I have friends here, friends who love me."

She looked at her stepfather as he shook his head. "I'm sorry sweetie, but I heard that boy tell his brother that he was glad his baby didn't make it. That he'd be rid of you now and he wouldn't have to hide his feelings anymore. He's been with the Winston girl, Amy dear."

Amy could feel the anger boiling inside her. "YOU'RE LYING. BRADLEY LOVES ME. YOUR BABY WAS IN ME, NOT HIS. YOU FUCKING RAPED ME YOU SACK OF SHIT."

She watched as Aaron looked to the doctor, "I was afraid of this. I think that boy has brainwashed her."

_**Two in one day, here you go. Hope you like it and for the person that told me a bit on how to write Amy's feelings, thank you and please let me know how I go with that. Thank you to everyone that's reviewing and follow/favoriting. I love hearing from you. Till next time :) Brianna**_


	8. Bad Day

**Hey everyone, I know it's been a bit, but I had some blocking. Ellie is making an appearance and she calls Abel "Abes" so just a heads up on the misspell.**

Amy walked quietly down the street to the school. She had been out of the hospital for a week and out of school for two. Her mother and stepfather still hadn't let Bradley come in, no matter how hard he tried. She was starting her therapy today as Dr. Knowles had told her parents that she couldn't leave till it was cleared that whatever was going on with her was going to be alright...that she could handle what happened. She was going to see Abel's real mom, Wendy after school and didn't know how to handle that. Mr. and Mrs. Teller told her that Wendy was good at what she did and was the best in Charming to help her deal with it as she had some personal experience in the baby thing gone wrong. She walked up to the school building to see none other than Ellie Winston standing with Hannah at the door. However, not seeing who she wanted to made her more upset then she like to admit. Aaron was still telling her every night he got home that Bradley and that "Winston girl" were making out all over town. She looked down as she passed students, trying to pass the two at the door who were clearly waiting on her.

"Can we talk?"

Amy looked up to see the hopeful look on Ellie Winston's face and nodded, not daring to say anything. Ellie smile and motioned for the white car close to them. They got in and shut all the doors, Amy in the back while the others took the front. Ellie turned to look at her.

"I'm not with Bradley. He's like my brother. I wanted you to know that from me. I am dating a guy from the shop, but he's a prospect and I haven't told my dad yet. His name is Brent and he graduated last year. We had started dating after he got his cut and he really wants in so we don't know how to tell him. I just wanted to let you know as Hannah told me what your dad's been telling you. I know we aren't that close, but Brad is really taking this hard. He hates thinking that you hate him, that you think he'd play you like that. Jax taught the boys up not to play like that, it hurts more then they think."

Amy looked up at her and saw the truth in her eyes. "You love this Brent guy?"

She watched the smile light up Ellie's face. "With all my heart. I'm just hoping my dad doesn't kill him, Jax either. Girls in the club that grew up in it or Old Ladies are majorly protected by the patches."

Amy nodded and looked at Hannah, who was smiling at her and nodded.

"What does that make Hannah and me?"

Ellie smiled, "Family. Abes and Brad are the princes, so to speak, because Jax is President. Harry, Piper, and I are royalty as well since our dad's VP. The boys aren't patched yet, but any girlfriend/friend is deemed protected. That's why Uncle Jax had the guys at the hospital and riding around your house."

Amy smiled, finally getting what the Winston girl was saying, Bradley was just a brother.

"Thank you Ellie. With him not being able to see me, I didn't know what to think since y'all have known each other so long."

Ellie smiled, "Don't mention it. He doesn't even know I'm talking to you. I do know he's going to try to keep a bit of distance because your dad's one of the cops in town. Jax and Marci don't want him arrested. I say try because I'm sure he's going to be all over you."

Amy nodded and then the girls got out and headed into the school, each going to their homerooms as the bell rang to signal 5 minutes.

* * *

Marci had just dropped the girls off at school and was heading to the shop when she saw the lights in her rear view mirror. She slowed down, not knowing why they were tailing her. She put her SUV in park and watched through the rear view as she saw the cop get out of the car. _"Fuck me."_ she thought, rolling her eyes and then pushing the button to open the window.

"License and registration please."

She flashed a fake smiled, handing the papers to him. "Mr. Johnson, what's the trouble? I wasn't speeding."

She waited as he looked over her documents and then handed them back to her.

He looked at her and took his sunglasses off. "You need to tell your boy to leave my Amy alone while at school. Oh and a ticket for the busted light."

"I can't tell him that because they have class together and he will not miss school because you don't want him near Amy. As for my light, I assure you I don't have one that's busted, Jax checks them regularly."

She watched his anger as he walked to the front of the vehicle, taking out his club. She jumped as he smashed her headlight and then looked at her. "He didn't do a great job did he?"

She could feel the anger and knew her husband was going to have a field day. He smirked waiting on her to say something, anything, so he could give her a ticket or arrest her for assault. He knew her record and her temper, if he got her riled enough, she may even hit him. She knew what he was doing and she clutched her hands in fists, keeping her mouth shut. She wasn't going to give him a reason to arrest her, that wouldn't help anyone. She gave a smirk Jax would be proud of as she watched him deflate when his plan didn't work and he walked back to his cruiser. She watched, sitting still as he started the car and took off. She let out a deep breath and started the SUV, heading in the direction of the shop now with the intent of having to fix her car.

* * *

Jax was laying on the roller, working on the beemer for the routine check up. He put the pan under the spout and undid the knob, letting oil run out of the car and into the pan. He rolled out and stood, opening the hood. He had learned a long time ago to let the oil out first before working when he got oil all over his favorite shirt in high school when it squirted all over it. He took the dipstick out as well as some of the other parts that needed cleaned and sat them on the table next him.

He smiled as he heard the familiar sound of the family SUV pull up and dropped his wrench. He picked up a rag and wiped his hands, turning to see a very livid wife and a busted headlight on the driver side of the car. He watched as she walked into the office to say hello to his mom and walked over to the table where Juice and Happy were currently taking a break.

"What she do to the car?" Juice asked as Jax sat.

"Couldn't tell ya. It wasn't like that when I left. Where's Lindsey?"

Jax watched his friend smiled at the mention of his new sister in law. "Shower. She's going with Marci and Lyla today for some bonding time, I think."

Jax nodded watching his wife as she started her way over to the table. The three men watched as she sat next to her husband and took out a smoke, not saying anything to them. They watched as she lit it and sat seething. Jax knew whatever happened was really affecting her and he took her hand in his to get it to stop shaking. "What happened, darlin'?"

Marci took a breath and put out her cigarette. "Got pulled over this morning. Apparently you don't do a good job with my car. Mr. Johnson wants the headlight fixed. Oh and for my brother not to be around Amy, of course."

She turned to see the anger pass over his face as he took in what she said and looked at the light on the car. Happy stood and went to expect the damage, knowing the two needed to talk. Juice made to get up, but Lindsey stopped him when she sat down. He motioned for her to be quiet and she nodded, taking out a cigarette.

"Did he hurt you?"

Marci shook her head. "Nope. I think he was trying to look for a way to arrest me actually. I told him that I wasn't going to stop Bradley because they had class together and I wouldn't have him miss school. He knows my temper when it comes to our family. He was trying to bait me. When it didn't work, he got in his car with his dick between his legs."

Jax ran a hand down his face and nodded. "At least you're not arrested. How didn't you hit him though, Marci. I probably would have."

Marci nodded in agreement and kissed him. "Just fix the light, babe. Lyla's coming to get us and then I'm going to see Wendy. She's Amy's therapist, oddly enough. I need to tell her what's up. She needs a heads up on him. If he finds out she's connected to us in anyway, Abel could be more affected then he already will be. I don't need my boys hurt more then they have to be."

He nodded and kissed her on the forehead. "Happy'll get the light. I'm on beemer duty today, love."

She nodded and watched as the men took off to help out the girls as Lyla pulled up.

She looked at her sister. "Ready to see what being in this thing is all about. We take care of our own and you're apart of that now. I know we haven't gotten to talk much and we are getting pampered today as Gemma's getting the girls, they stay every Friday with her."

Lindsey smiled. "You've been busy. I hope Bradley's alright. He's my brother too and I wanna help however I can. As for the ass who hit your car, I hope he gets the shit kicked out of him."

Lyla laughed, joining the girls. "Oh he will. If he doesn't leave our family alone, the guys will get him. Don't you worry, babe. Y'all ready."

The girls nodded and then followed Lyla to her car.

* * *

Bradley had watched her as she came into class, everyone else staring at her. He knew the rumor was he beat the shit out of her for getting pregnant, and he was hoping to defuse that somehow. He also knew that the bastard told her he was with El, which he was going to fix as soon as she sat next to him. He watched as she kept her face down and sat next to him. He watched as she took out a piece of paper as the teacher turned the lights out for some movie thing he could care less about. He was glad that at least in Bio, they had lab tables, so they shared a desk. He looked down as she passed the paper to him.

"_I talked to Ellie this morning..."_

"**What did she say?"**

"_That she's in love with a different biker..."_

"**Brent, I know. Abel and I are the only ones who know. Her brothers and Ope would kill him."**

"_What are we gonna do?"_

She heard him sigh. **"I have no fuckin' clue, babe. How are ya doing, really?"**

"_fine..."_

"**Bullshit...talk to me, please, Amy."**

Amy looked at his plea and could feel the tears.

"_It's all my fault. How do you think I feel, I killed my baby. He may have raped me, but the baby was apart of me"_

"**It's not your fault, baby. I can't even imagine what you're goin' through, just please, don't shut me out."**

"_I wont. Can you take me to therapy today? Dr. Knowles says I need it."_

"**Yes, I'll even stay if you want."**

"_Thank you."_

She glanced at him and saw him give a nod. He reached for her hand under the table and she let him take it. They both sighed at the peace that they felt with being together again, knowing they would somehow get through this.

* * *

Marci walked off the elevator and down the hall to Wendy's office, Lyla and Lindsey behind her. She hadn't really talked to the woman the whole time she knew her, but knew she'd help any way she could. Marci walked into her office and up to the secretary while the others sat in some of the chairs.

"Can I help you?"

Marci smiled. "I hope so. Can you tell Ms. King that Mrs. Teller is here and that it's important."

The secretary smiled and got on the phone while Marci took a seat next to her sister who took her hand. They waited a bit before Wendy came out and ushered them in without a word. Wendy knew that Marci coming here meant it was important and was hoping she could help her. Marci, Lyla, and Lindsey walked into the office, the latter two sitting down. Marci watched as Wendy went behind her desk and took a seat. "What's up Marci? Abel alright?"

Marci smiled. "Yes, Hannah's parents have finally gave in. I'm here about Amy Johnson."

Wendy nodded, "You know I can't discuss that with you."

Marci nodded. "I know. I wanted to give you a heads up. I don't think her family knows your connection to us and the club. Her stepfather pulled me over today and busted my headlight when I told him I wasn't pulling Bradley out of school so Amy couldn't see him. I just wanted to give you a heads up. Abel and you have been able to form a friendship and Mr. Johnson doesn't like anyone with the last name Teller at the moment."

Wendy sighed and sat back, sitting a pen on the table. "Thanks for the warning. I will try to keep my connection hidden for Abel as well as myself and Hillary. Did your brother really do what they say he did?"

Marci shook her head and Wendy sighed. "Good, I didn't think Jax would tolerate it if he did. If there's one thing to pride the club on, they don't hit women and now that you have also been threatened, the poor cop is in for it."

"I agree. Jax was pissed when I got to the shop this morning. You may not be married to my husband or be called Mom by Abel, but you are his mother biologically even though I am all other ways. They will protect you also if they have to, you know that right? You proved yourself when you came home. You're family."

Marci watched the tears in the other woman's eyes as she smiled. "Thank you. You've done wonderful raising him, much better then I would have if I didn't get the help I needed."

Marci smiled and then said her good byes, following Lyla and Lindsey out so they could eat at the diner before heading to the salon to get pampered. They were going to induct Lindsey into the family the same way Gemma and Lyla did with her all those years ago, letting her know she wasn't alone anymore.

* * *

Happy went into their stock room to see if they had the right headlight for Marci's SUV. He smiled as he saw the one he wanted and grabbed it, heading back out to the bay. He knew if that man wasn't a cop, they would have took care of him already. Happy hadn't had any fun in a long time, which was fine with him. He was itching to get this guy though as were most of the others. Amy was Bradley's girl and even though he wasn't patched yet, she was apart of them because of the boy. He sat the light in the passenger seat and then popped the hood so he could figure out how to pop the light out with as little force as needed.

"Excuse me..."

Happy stood up to see a cop standing in front of the bay he was in.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Johnson? Come to bash in something else." He asked, wiping his hands off.

"I need to see Jackson Teller."

Happy rolled his eyes. "He's not here. What do ya want?"

Happy smirked as the cop rolled his eyes, knowing Happy was lying to him. Happy smiled as Jax walked out of the office and stopped, looking at him and the cop. Happy looked back at the cop.

"He's behind you. Next time check the office. It's his shop so if you don't see him out here, he's in there." Happy then turned back to his job, not saying anything else to the cop behind him.

Aaron turned to see Jax walking over to him. He started walking, meeting the biker half way.

"You better have a good reason for being here. Harassing my wife already give you a strike today. Hitting an innocent girl and blaming it on my son gives you another one." Jax stated, trying to remain calm.

The cop looked at him and smirked. "Your wife was asking for it, Mr. Teller. If she would have done as asked, I wouldn't have had to hit your car. Be glad it wasn't her face."

Jax closed his eyes and took a breath, knowing this guy was baiting him. Aaron smirked, knowing the biker in front of him had a temper to match his wife's. Jax opened his eyes to see the cop inches from his face. "Do you know how much I would have loved to fuck her in the front seat?"

Jax hit him in the face at that and then threw his phone at his mom. "Tell Marci I'm locked up."

Gemma nodded as the cop stood up and took out his cuffs. "Right you are, hitting an officer. You're under arrest. Do I need to read you the rights?"

Jax rolled his eyes. "You know I know those. Not my first rodeo. Keep this up and I'll give you a matching black eye to go with the one I already gave you."

The cop watched as Jax walked, without getting cuffed, to the car and getting into the back...waiting on the cop to take him to the station.

"You better be glad he didn't shoot you, cop. My son is known for losing his temper and you just threatened his wife." Gemma called to him as he got in the front and took off with Jax.

_**Hope you like it. I'm currently working on a paper for one of my summer classes, but will try to get another update up soon. It will have Amy's session in Wendy in it, that I do know. Please remember to leave comments and for the usual people that do, thank you so freaking much for them.-Brianna.**_


	9. Of Doctors and Jailtime

Bradley and Amy made quick way down the hall so they could try to get to the psychologists office before somebody caught him here with her. She had called Dr. King, asking if Bradley could come in since he knew everything anyway and she had said yes. Upon hearing the doctor's name, he asked Amy who she was. When Amy told him it was Wendy and that his parents already knew, Hannah had told them for her so she knew if it was a good doctor. "Babe, Your dad can't know she knows the club. She kinda like family."

Amy nodded as they walked into the office. Bradly sat down while she signed in so the doctor would know she was there for her appointment. Bradley took her hand as she sat to help keep her calm. He was glad she wanted him here to help her through what she was going through. Amy leaned her head on his shoulder and whispered, "Thank you for being here." in his ear as Dr. King invited them into the room. Wendy watched as the teens sat down. She noticed Bradley was a little nervous and knew he really cared for the girl next to them.

"Alright... How about for today, we just talk. You can ask anything you want so that you can be comfortable with me. I know this is hard, Amy, but I think I can help you though this. Bradley, I know wants to help as well."

"Do I call you Dr. King?" Bradley asked the woman sitting in the chair across from him.

"How about whatever Amy's alright with Mr. Duncan."

He nodded and they both looked at Amy. Amy took her thumb into her mouth, chewing on the nail. She knew this woman was wanting to help her and Bradley's parents said she could even relate a bit, but they didn't explain anymore than that. She let out a breath and took her boyfriend's hand. "Can we call you Wendy?"

Wendy smiled, "If that makes it more comfortable, yes, you can."

Amy smiled back. "Can I ask anything? Bradley and his parents haven't told me much about you. Just that you were a good doctor."

Wendy nodded. "Whatever you like. For my sake though, I ask you don't tell your parents some of the stuff. I have to protect you and Bradley, that includes his family."

Amy knew she was hiding something and looked at Bradley. "What does she mean by that?"

Bradley shook his head. "Other than what I already told you, I'm not sure. My family's very protective as I'm sure you found out from El this morning."

Amy nodded and looked at Wendy. "How do you know the Teller's?"

"I am Abel's birth mother."

* * *

Marci, Lyla, and Lindsey we tired from their spa day and were happy to get back to their men. Getting to know her new sister was great for Marci, who'd always wanted one. She could also tell that the girls already had a thing for Juice, but wasn't one to hide the fact either. Juice was nice and a good match for the girl, that Lyla and Marci both agreed on. Lyla had parked the car next Gemma's as she saw the cruiser pull out of the lot. The girls got out and Gemma walked over to them, handing Marci her husband's phone. "Why do you have Jax's phone?"

Gemma smiled. "Jax just got arrested for hitting Aaron. He told me to call you."

Gemma watched as three pairs of eyes went wide and continued. "I don't know what that man said that made him snap, but I'm sure it was about you."

Marci nodded, "Can I use your car?"

Gemma nodded and handed her the keys. Marci thanked her and then went to the Escalade to go bail out her husband.

* * *

Jax led the way into the station, all eyes on him. They knew the cop behind him had everyone thinking the biker's kid beat the shit out of the cop's daughter, but right now, he couldn't give a shit. He sat down at booking and looked at the red head. "Hey, Sally. I hit the man."

She nodded and got started on the work while Mr. Johnson went to file his report. He leaned back stretched his feet out, relaxing in the chair.

"Why?"

Jax smiled and looked at the girl. "I'm sure the why wont matter. Y'all think he's a saint, so."

He sat up as she leaned over her desk. He remembered her from when they were in school together.

"Now, Jax, I happen to know you club boys don't hit cops unless they threaten you."

He smiled at her whispered statement and leaned in. "He made a nasty comment about my wife. He's trying to convince the town my stepson beat and raped his daughter. It was a long time comin', darlin.'"

She nodded and leaned back. "For the record, Us that have lived in this town with SAMCRO know you don't hit women. Hell, your Step dad went to prison for protecting you momma, Jax Teller. Bradley hitting Amy or anything else is bullshit."

"TELLER..."

Jax looked up at Aaron who motioned for the back. He looked back at Sally as he got up. "Thanks, Sally."

She just nodded as she finished up the booking.

Jax walked in front of the cop and straight into the cell, hearing the bang of the bars locking him in. He turned and sat on the bed, not bothering to look at the man leaning against the bar and watching him.

"You really shouldn't have hit me, Mr. Teller. The judge is out till tomorrow and your wife is all alone."

Jax made to get up as the man laughed and left down the hallway.

* * *

"You're Abel's mom?"

Wendy nodded. "Yes. That may be why they recommended me, Amy. I wasn't a good person and it took a long time to fix that."

Amy turned to Bradley, "You knew."

He nodded. "Yes, but since she and my dad aren't married anymore, we keep it quiet. Most of the people here know anyway so we don't talk about it. Abel sees her a lot and they are kinda close."

Amy nodded in understanding and turned back to the woman across from her. "What happened that they think you can help me?"

Wendy took a deep breath. "I'm only telling you only because of your association to my son and his family. I was into some heavy drugs and it caused Abel to be born 10 weeks early. I gave Jax custody mostly because would you give a baby to a junkie. I also wanted to get better. Abel was born with a torn stomach and the family flaw, which they can tell you about. He was very lucky and watching him while we both were in the hospital made me realize I needed to get clean. It wasn't just me anymore. By the time I got better and was able to come back, Jax had met Marci. I went through loads of therapy and it took a long while to figure out my place in his life, but I'd die for him."

Amy nodded and took in what she was just told. Bradley and Wendy waited for her to process everything. Amy figured this woman could probably help her with her guilt as she almost killed her baby as well. She knew the guilt of thinking she was a bad mother, not being able to provide for the baby within her. She looked back at Wendy. "Thank you for sharing, Wendy. Did the guilt go away?"

"Not all the way. For a bit I was jealous because he called Marci his mommy, not me. I'm not anymore and we all sat and talked about it. We all made sure to include the boys in everything which is why they are so open with their parents. Yours; however, will. What happened wasn't your fault. It was his fault, Amy. He was the one that started it, he's the one that used his job position to make you scared. None of this is your fault."

"But it was _me _that decided to get in that car, _I_ decided to leave Bradley there on the sidewalk."

Wendy nodded and watched as Bradley took her hand and kissed her temple. "Yes, you did decide those things, but so Bradley wouldn't hit him. You _tried _to not make it worse. You didn't know he was going to do what he did that night. And you got out before he could kill you. I looked at your file so I had a bit of background. The bruises were bad, Amy. The ones on your stomach the worse."

"What?"

The women turned to look at Bradley. Amy's eyes started to tear up. "I'm so sorry I couldn't stop him."

Bradley sighed and held her to him as she cried, Wendy watching.

* * *

Marci marched up and into the station with the intention of getting Jax out, Abel meeting her after dropping off Hannah. She walked right in and sat down at the same chair she didn't know occupied her husband ten minutes earlier.

"You can't get him out. The Judge's gone till in the morning."

Marci looked at Sally and nodded. "Can I at least see him, Sally?"

She nodded and motioned for the bayliff to come and escort her back. She sighed when she saw him stand up and put his hands on the bars. She ran to him and put her hands over his. He leaned his head on them and she smiled, leaning in to give him a kiss.

"What did he say to you?"

Jax shook his head. "Never mind that. It was about you and he made another after he locked me in here, Marci. You don't go home tonight. The girls are with mom anyway since it's Friday, but you don't go home. You can't be by yourself and the boys don't count."

Marci looked into his face and saw worry etched on it, a lot of worry. She gulped and let out a breath.

"Did he threaten me?" she whispered.

"Yes, baby. I don't want you without the patches. Please just stay at the clubhouse. I can't protect you till they get the judge back. If anything happens to you or the boys while I'm in here..."

She nodded. "I'll stay. Sleep in Happy's room and let the boys have your old room. Do we need to warn your mom?"

He shook his head. "She sleeps with a gun under her pillow and Anna and Ally sleep with her anyways. They should be fine."

"Hey dad."

Marci turned and smiled as Abel came up next to them.

"Hey son, finally see your old man locked up."

Abel smiled and shook his head. "What happened?"

Abel watched them silently talk through their eyes before Jax turned back to him.

"Aaron threatened your mom and I hit him. I need you and Bradley to stay with her at the clubhouse tonight. If Hannah's dad wants to know, tell him he wanted to do something bad to your mom and I hit him."

Abel pulled Marci to him and looked at his dad. "He wont get her while you're in there. If we get arrested too, I know Bradley and I wont care if it means mom is safe. What about Anna and Ally?"

"They are with your grandma."

* * *

Abel followed his mother back to the shop after texting Bradley to let him know where they were at and that Jax said to come straight there, and to bring Wendy. When he parked his bike, he noticed his girl sitting at the picnic table with her parents. "C'mon, kid. Let's get this over with."

He looked at his mom and pulled her to him, walking with her to the people. Marci sat next to Shae so that Abel could sit next to Hannah. She knew Abel told them Jax was in jail since he was there when she texted him to meet her at the station.

"What happened?" Hannah asked the woman.

"Aaron made some kind of threat about me and Jax hit him. Jax and I are quite known for our tempers and when it comes to family, we have a short fuse. I've hit plenty of girls in my time, but this is the first time one of us have been arrested for it since I met him. I don't know what was said but my husband made me promise to stay here with the guys."

"He need a lawyer?"

Marci shook her head and looked at Mr. Jones. "I'm not sure. The judge is gone till tomorrow."

"I will help however I can."

"Thank you. If you would excuse me, I have to make arrangements with Happy. He's a scary mother freaker and so I'm staying in his room."

They all nodded as the President's old lady got up to talk to the biker about arrangements.

"You staying too?" Hannah asked, turning to Abel.

He nodded his head. "Dad wants me and Bradley here with mom. My sister's are with my grandma like every Friday."

Hannah turned to her parents. "Do you mind if I stay a bit? I won't be too long, just dinner and maybe hang out some."

Her parents nodded and then got up to head home.

* * *

Bradley pulled up with Wendy behind him. They had to wait for Amy's mom to take her out of the parking lot of the hospital before heading out. They walked into the club house and found Marci eating at one of the tables. "Hey, mom."

"Hey, you. Wendy."

Wendy nodded and then they joined Marci at the table. Marci let them on what happened over the afternoon and asked if Wendy and Hillary wanted to stay, giving them Jax's old room. The boys were planning on using a room that was already sat aside for them so they weren't needing the room. Wendy got up to call Hillary to talk to her about since she was working late. Neither of the adults liked this situation and Wendy for one knew it was just going to get worse. Men like Aaron liked the control they had over the women they beat and Wendy hated him for it. Amy was such a great girl that made a bit of progress today. Having Bradley there, who already had been helping her a bit was going to help a great deal since Wendy could relate with the girl. Now all they had to do was figure out how to get Amy out. She walked back to Marci and told her Hillary would be there soon and then went to meet Abel's new girl.

* * *

Jax laid in his cell, thinking about his wife. This was the first night where they were in the same town that they didn't sleep in the same house since moving in together and he was having a hell of a time sleeping. He kept rolling over, trying to catch some sleep and knew she was probably no better. He needed her as much, if not more, then she did him. He had charmed on of the night cops to let him use her cell and called Marci. She told him they got Wendy over too encase Aaron somehow found out about her, which Jax agreed was a good idea. Marci assured him that the guys knew what was going on and so no croweaters were around and Tig went with Abel to take Hannah home while Juice met Hillary at her house to make sure she was fine. They had even had Phil head to Gemma's for the night, not wanting the girls unprotected. _"Fuck it..."_ he thought to himself and sat up. He took his shirt and cut off, laying it on the bed. He then got on the floor and started some push ups. After those, he went to crunches, trying to exhaust himself enough to just pass out.

* * *

Marci laid in Happy's bed with the latter in the floor next to her. She was grateful at how understanding the group was at this little mishap. Happy was here with the cop showed up and knew it had to have been bad for Jax to just outright hit him. What she knew Happy didn't tell was that her husband and the patches were most likely going to do something very illegal when he got out after his bail was posted. She laid on her back and stared at the ceiling, wishing her husband was here. She was glad he apparently was able to charm some poor girl for her phone just long enough to call her and tell her goodnight. Getting to sleep without him always took a long time, but he called just like he always did. The only difference this time was he wasn't on a run, he was in jail here in Charming, five minutes from where she was at now. She knew that was the reason she could get to sleep. She let out a breath and exhaled. _"Fuck it..."_ she thought, getting up and decided some punches on the bag may be good. She crept out of Happy's room and down the hall, going into the main room. She walked outside and left the door open so they could find her, _"Or hear me scream_." She thought as she started punching the bag.

_**Here you go...I hope you like and as always, please leave me a comment! I'm through with my paper so I'm going to try to update more. I think I'm almost finished with this. Brianna**_


	10. Capture and Rescue

Happy woke up and stretched out on the floor of his room. _"huh..."_ he thought to himself seeing that the President's old lady wasn't in his bed. He furrowed his brow, not hearing water from the bathroom. _"Odd."_ He slowly got up and walked down the hall, having slept in his jeans due to the fact Marci was in his room. He stopped at one of the prospects rooms that were set aside for the boys and knocked. He waited as the door knob turned and came face to fact with Bradley. "Have you seen your sister?"

Bradley shook his head. "She's not in your room? (Happy Shook his head) Maybe she's making breakfast or talking to Gemma since she has the girls."

Happy nodded, grateful that Bradley could thing of some reason she wasn't in the room. Walking into the main room, he couldn't shake a feeling that something happened. Happy was always one to trust his instincts and he knew this one was going to be bad. He stopped and stared at the door of the clubhouse as it stood open and silently hoped that his friend was on the other side of it, smoking. She never smoked in the clubhouse, said it was habit from not wanting to smoke around Bradley so always did it outside. He walked out the door and didn't see her at the usual table. He walked around the clubhouse, hoping she was just trying to get a bit of privacy or hitting the bag Chibs always had set up. As he turned the corner, he saw no Marci, but a note tacked to the bag.

He walked slowly to the bag and ripped the note off. _**"If you want her, come and find her. I told Jax he couldn't watch her in jail and now I've got her."**_ He could feel the anger overwhelm him as he slowly walked back inside. Jax's bail was to be set at 9:00 and they needed to figure this out before he got out or he'd go back in for murder, that the biker was sure of. When he walked in, he saw Abel and Bradley sitting with Wendy and some of the other patches, all staring at him. He walked over to Chibs and handed him the note. With Chibs being the SA, he needed to see it first. Opie was home with his family, but knew he was going to have to be called in to at least help with the situation.

"Did you find my mom?" Bradley asked, looking at the biker.

Happy looked at both of the boys that all the men had loved dearly as their own and watched the color drain from them as they figured out what was on the note...Marci was gone.

* * *

Marci opened her eyes and noticed she was in a room with at least a window. She sat up and looked around to see if she could at least walk. _"Idiot."_ She thought to herself, noticing she wasn't tied to the bed. She got up and walked to the window to see if she could open it. She smiled when she saw there wasn't a lock, but when she tried to open it, it didn't move. She furrowed her brows and leaned in closer to examine the frame. _"Ok, not an idiot."_ She thought when she saw that he had nailed the window and then painted over the heads of the nails so she wouldn't notice them.

She knew they'd find her, she just had to figure out how to help them. She looked out the window and saw her house across the street. "Great, I'm in the old abandoned house, but how to let someone know." She muttered to herself. She looked around, hoping to find anything she could use, while cursing herself for not waking up Happy. The cop was good, she'd give him that. No one would think she'd be right across her house where she could watch them all day. Sure they weren't home now, but wait till her husband was out on his bail. Gemma would at least be coming back for stuff for the girls while the guys tried to find her.

"Oh you're up. Like the view?"

She turned and could feel her hatred rise at the man in her door. "Why am I even here? You didn't even tie me up. Are you really that stupid? You have to leave sometime if you don't want people to be suspicious."

She watched him smile as he approached her. She slowly backed away from him till she ended up hitting the wall behind her, trapped.

He smiled. "Oh so you wanna be tied up. I can fix that."

She yelled as he grabbed her by the hair and threw onto the bed. She hit her head on the wall and saw spots before it all went black.

* * *

Jax sat in the room with the Judge while waiting for his bail to be set on the charge. It wasn't his first time to hit a cop, so knew it wouldn't be much. This whole fucking town had grown up with him and knew what he was and wasn't capable of. Hell the Judge went to school with him and Opie and so knew if Jax his the cop, he probably had a good reason for it.

"Why did you hit him, Mr. Teller?"

"He harassed and threatened my wife."

The judge looked down and wrote something on the paper. Jax knew that he knew what Aaron was trying to convince the town; however, the judge was also the one to charge Clay. Clay was his first case as Judge in this town and he hated men who beat and raped women just as much as the club did.

He looked up. "Jax, I have to post at 500."

Jax ran his hand down his face. "I know, Will. At least I didn't kill him."

Will laughed, "There is that. He called in sick today just so you know. Most likely because you're getting out. Your mom's here with the check."

Jax nodded, silently trying to figure out why his mom was here and not his wife. He got up and shook the man's hand, walking to meet his mother. She stood as she saw him walking down the hall and with the look in her face, he knew something was wrong. She gave him a hug, "Wait till we're at the shop, baby." was whispered in his ear.

Jax nodded and followed his mom out and got into her car. The ride was silent and when they got to the shop, he get a bad feeling. He looked at his mom and watched as she just got out and went to his girls. He waved to them and they ran over to hug him. He pulled them to him and then went inside when his mom made a signal to go in. When he walked in, everyone turned to look at him. He stared at everyone, trying to find the one face he needed to see that would tell him everything was fine. He saw Abel and Bradley and they looked like they were going to be sick looking back at him and he hit the ground. Marci wasn't here. He didn't know how he knew, but seeing the looks on his boys faces, he knew. She was gone and that bastard called in today.

"Where is she?" he asked, trying to stay calm.

He let Opie and Chibs pick him up and then help him sat in a chair.

"We're working on that. Amy is on her way with Hannah using the excuse of a girl day to help. Amy may know something." Opie stated, trying to keep his friend calm.

Jax nodded and looked at Juice and Happy. Happy gulped and handed him the letter. "I'm so fucking sorry, Jax. I didn't know she left. She must've gotten up in the middle of the night because the door was open and this was on the bag."

He nodded and read the note. He knew how the bastard was able to get her. She could never sleep well when he wasn't here. "She couldn't sleep, Hap. Probably went to waist enough energy to collapse. If I know her, she left the damn door open so you could hear her scream and she didn't want to wake you. What have you figured out?"

He sat and moved a bit so that Juice could bring the laptop over.

"I tried to see if I could hack into anything of his to see if he bought anything. He's good at covering his tracks."

"A house."

All the men turned to look at Amy and Hannah. Abel and Bradley got up so the girls could sat down. Jax watched as girls sat at the table with him, silently. Amy saw how heartbroken this man was and she couldn't help but feel it was her fault. She saw her doctor at one of the other tables, smiling to assure her it wasn't. She looked back at Juice. "You the tech person. (he nodded) He bought it under my name. He convinced her that he wanted to do something nice for me to make up for everything he did. That if she just pleased him he wouldn't have to come to me in the first place. I don't know where he bought it, but I heard him on the phone yesterday pleased that the sell went ok."

Juice nodded. "Thanks, sweetheart, that will help. Will you help with her personal stuff?"

She nodded and then followed the biker to the bar so they could figure it out.

* * *

Marci woke up and found her clothes off and the cop above her having the time of his life. She went to tell him to get the fuck off when she noticed she was gagged and tied. _"Fucking bastard."_ she thought, giving him a very dirty look.

He punched her in the temple, making her shake her head. When she could see straight, she saw him smiling. "You really should have done as you were told little girl."

She could feel the anger and watched, disgusted as he finished himself within her. _"Great, at least I can't get pregnant."_ She thought, smiling around the gag. She had some issues a few years back and had to have a hysterectomy; it was something only the family knew, not even the other bikers. He looked down and saw her smile and just laughed. "I'm gonna fuck you so much the biker wont look at you when you're knocked up with my kid, you fucking toy."

She saw red and made to move. All the adrenaline within her caused the straps on her feet to give and she kicked him, hard. She pulled on her arms, ignoring the pain that was shooting down them, trying to get her arms free.

"YOU BITCH." he yelled, getting back to his feet and hitting her in the temple, causing her to black out.

* * *

"I got it..."

Everyone looked up at Juice and Amy as they smiled and looked at Jax.

"Got what?" Jax asked, walking up to them.

Juice nodded and told Amy to tell them. She smiled. "Well, he's a cop, right? (they nodded) Well, that means he knows some of the ways to hide, think like the outlaw. (again they nodded) Jax, you have a house that was just bought by me across yours."

She watched the relief on the mans face and then the smile as he pulled her to him. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it. You've helped me enough." She whispered in his ear before he let go.

Jax nodded. "Church."

The guys all nodded and followed their friend to the table, shutting the door behind them.

* * *

Marci woke up again, this time, untied and ungagged. She made to get up, but couldn't move. She winced as she got up and then stood, grabbing onto the wall for support. She looked down and saw she was covered in bruises, some more black then blue. _"He is so fucked."_ she thought as she tried to find her clothes. She put her shirt and shorts on, walking slowly to the window. She sat in a chair that was in front of it and just watched her house. She could feel the tears fall down as she watched it, hoping her husband would rescue her soon.

She put her hands to the glass as she saw five bikers pull up across the street: Jax, Abel, Bradley, Opie, and Happy." She watched, hoping they'd look up at the house and see her, her arms too sore to have her hand bang on the window. She smiled and waved as Jax turned and looked right at her. She could see from his face that he knew where she was, that he was coming for her. She also knew he was trying to figure out how to get everyone out without getting anyone arrested. She turned from the window when she heard the door open and saw Aaron with a camera. _"I take it back, he's an idiot."_ she thought as she saw him walk closer.

"Say hey to your biker, love. Let him know you like here better, that I'm better."

She rolled her eyes. "Like hell you are, Aaron. Jax makes me cum in by just looking at him while you just make me wanna puke. You have to tie me up, gag me, and beat the shit out of me before you can get that close."

He walked over to her and made her turn back to her family. "You see that. See how close you are and he can't even get to you. Doesn't even know you're right in front of him. I'm sure the doctor could help him forget, she almost did once."

Marci could feel the anger at the mention of Tara and just how close she was to losing him. She didn't though and he stopped himself before she did.

"What was that?" He had turned to the door and she sat straining to hear what was heard. She smiled as she heard footsteps, knowing that Jax and the others were a detraction to get the others in. If Jax was at home, trying to figure out where she was and had an alibi, then he wouldn't go to jail. She turned back around, looking out the window. She almost laughed when she saw Amy, Hannah, and the Jones' pull up. With them there, no on would think any different. It was solid and he had it all on tape.

"Don't make a sound." He stated, hitting her in the temple once more.

She blinked and when her sight came back, he was gone. He; however, forgot to shut the door. She quickly grabbed the video camera that was left and quietly left. She went down the stairs and paused, hearing a commotion in the kitchen. Not wanting to get caught in case Aaron hurt them, she dashed for the front door. She saw him out of the corner of her eye as she opened the door and then screamed.

She didn't see what happened after that. She was in the arms of her brother, who was carrying her back into her house while she was hugging the camera to her, trying not to break it. Bradley walked her to the couch and laid her down. "Hey, you."

She smiled up at him. "This needs to go to Mark. Tell him to watch."

Bradley nodded, taking the camera and getting up.

"Hey, you sit still."

Marci smiled as the dark skinned woman sit in the floor next to her and tried to clean her up.

"Marci..."

"Jax." she sighed when he was in her sight and saw his tears.

He knelt down and kissed her on the forehead. She closed her eyes as he ran his fingers through her hair as Shae cleaned her up. "You're alright, darlin'. I've got you. Go to sleep."

And she did.

* * *

"Jax, you need to watch this."

Jax hadn't left his spot on the floor since seeing his wife on their couch. He turned to see Juice and Mark looking at him. "What is it?"

"That fucker made a video of all of it." Juice stated.

"I don't wanna know, just put him away or kill him. I told Hap and Chibs just to play, not to kill. We don't need anyone locked up for murder."

They nodded and then left the man to care for his sleeping wife.

Bradley and Abel leaned against the wall, staring at their mother and father. They really wanted to hurt that guy, having heard what was on that tape. Amy and Hannah were wrapped around them, trying to help them anyway they could. Opie had Lyla call Gemma to let her know Marci was fine and to watch the girls till further notice so they wouldn't see their mom banged up.

"She's going to be fine." Hannah whispered, looking up at Abel.

He looked down and kissed her forehead. "I know, I just want him gone. Amy was bad enough, but he got my mom."

* * *

A few weeks had gone by and everyone found themselves in the courtroom. Amy had made her mom watch the video of what happened to Marci and her mom cried. All three girls were now under Mark's protection, as well as SAMCROs, while they went after Aaron. They had just finished watching the video of Marci's capture which also contain bits of what he did with Amy as well as her mom. Apparently he was a really sick fuck who like to capture his conquests on video. Aaron was put in jail for life, but looked like death would have been better.

He was sporting some scars that Chibs had happily given him, with Happy's help of course. His face wasn't the only thing either. They had carved all kinds of things into his body, mostly on his abdomen and back. They contemplated cutting his dick off, but figured he'd die from blood loss and promised Jax not to kill him. After the verdict was given, the women all let out breaths, glad the maniac was finally out of their way.

Amy's mom had started going to therapy with Amy and Wendy was helping them loads. Marci also went to therapy, but with another doctor, Wendy was a conflict of interest due to Abel. She also talked to Gemma a lot as her mother in law knew exactly what she was going through, having gone through it herself.

"You alright, baby?"

Marci smiled, coming out of her thought and looking at her husband. "Never better, take me to bed, Jackson."

He smirked and picked her up bridal style. "My pleasure."

And he did for the rest of their days.

_**Alright, I hoped you liked it. I may have another one in the works and so wanted to finish this one up. I hadn't planned to go past her rescue anyway. Thank you to everyone and who reviews/favored/ followed. It means a lot to me! Until next time. Brianna**_


End file.
